Mir'at-ül Memalik/Sinop/1. Baskı
:T.C. :SİNOP VALİLİĞİ :DR. RIZA NUR İL HALK KÜTÜPHANESİ :Sinop Kitaplığı : 1 MİR'AT-ÜL MEMÂLİK (MEMLEKETLERİN AYNASI) “Türk Edebiyatının İlk Seyahatnamesi” YAZAN : Türk Tarihinin En Büyük Denizcilerinden KAPTAN-I DERYA SİNOP'LU SEYDİ ALİ REİS Hazırlayan: EYUP CULUM - Vali Yardımcısı SİNOP-2004 MİR’AT-ÜL MEMALİK (Memleketlerin Aynası) SEYDİ ALİ REİS (İstanbul 1498- İstanbul 1562) İÇİNDEKİLER *Önsöz ……………………………… 3 *Kitap Hakkında Bilgiler ……. 4 *Seydi Ali Reis Kimdir? ………. 6 *Seydi Ali Reis’in Eserleri ………… 9 *Hint ve Umman Seferleri …………… 10 *Kitabın Yazılış Nedeni ….……. 16 *Mir’at-ül Memalik (Memleketlerin Aynası) … 18 *Gemi Çeşitleri ve Denizcilik Terimleri ... 83 *Seydi Ali Reis’in Hint Seferi Sırasında Uğradığı Yerlerle İlgili *Haritalar …132 *Kaynakça ……………………………………… 139 ÖNSÖZ Geçmişten günümüze birçok deniz medeniyetine beşiklik etmiş olan Sinop ilimizin yetiştirdiği ama günümüz gençlerinin pek çoğunun tanımadığı büyük şahsiyetlerin yazmış olduğu eserleri gün ışığına çıkarmak ve tanıtmak amacıyla “Sinop Valiliği Sinop Dr. Rıza Nur İl Halk Kütüphanesi” tarafından “SİNOPLU meşhur bilgin ve devlet adamlarından 101 TEMEL ESER” adlı bir proje planlanmıştır. Bu çalışmanın amacı; Sinop’umuzun ve Sinop’un değerli şahsiyetlerinin tanıtılmasıdır. Bu proje çerçevesinde ilk kitap olarak; Sinoplu Kaptan-ı Derya Seydi Ali Reis’in Türk edebiyatının ilk seyahatnamesi olan Mir’at-ül Memalik (Memleketlerin Aynası) adlı eserinin açıklamalı, dipnotlu bir şekilde okuyuculara sunulması amaçlanmıştır. Seydi Ali Reis’in başından geçen olayları anlattığı Mir’at-ül Memalik adlı seyahatname, donanmasının akibetini ve emrindeki adamların hesabını veren bir savunma gibi düşünülebilir. Seydi Ali Reis’in Kaptan-ı Derya olduktan sonra Hindistan’dan Bağdat’a ve oradan da Edirne’ye kadar olan seyahati tehlikeler, zorluk ve sıkıntılarla doludur. Hint Denizi mürekkep olsa, Sind ormanları kalem olsa, yüz muhasebeci bir araya gelsi; bu seyahatin ve maceraların hakiki şekillerini, tehlikelerin korkunçluğunun onda birini yazıp anlatması mümkün değildir. Bu kitabın size ulaşmasında büyük katkılarından dolayı Sinop Dr. Rıza Nur İl Halk Kütüphanesi Kütüphanecileri Semra YALÇIN, Havva SANDALCI ve Ebru YALDIZ’a, Sinop Atatürk Lisesi Edebiyat Öğretmeni Nevzat ÇINAR’a, Sinop Valiliği Bilgi İşlem Sorumlusu Mustafa YAZICIER’e ve Güven DAĞDELEN’e teşekkürü bir borç bilirim. Bir macera tadında olan kitabımızın bahriyelilere, denizci milleti olan Sinop halkına ve bahriye tarihi üzerine merakı olanlara faydalı olması temennisiyle... Eyüp CULUM Vali Yardımcısı KİTAP HAKKINDA BİLGİLER *Türk Edebiyatımızın “ilk seyahatnamesi” dir. (Yaygın kanaat olarak ilk seyahatname diye bildiğimiz Evliya Çelebi seyahatnamesi 1635’de kaleme alınırken, ilk seyahatnamemiz olan Mir’at-ül Memalik 1554’lü yıllarda yazmıştır.) *Prof. Dr. Jean-Louis Bacque Grammond Mir’at-ül Memalik’in Fransızca çevirisini yayınlamış ve çok beğendiğini söylemiştir. ::“Özbek dili ve edebiyatı” konulu bir radyo programına katılan Grammond’a Mir’at-ül Memalik’i ve yazarı Seydi Ali Reis sorulduğunda. “Kitabı çok beğendiğini, Fransızca çevirisini yaptığını ve Seydi Ali Reis rastladığı padişaha göre Çağatayca*, Farsça** veya başka dillerde şiirler yazıyordu. Bu kitabın konularına paralel bir kitaptan bahsedebiliriz, bu da Grek edebiyatından Anabasis***.” demiştir. *Bir rivayete göre de Seydi Ali Reis’in Mir’at-ül Memalik adlı seyahatnamesi ve yaptığı deniz haritaları sayesinde Amerika Kıtası keşfedilmiştir. * Sinoplu İngilizce öğretmeni Oktay KURU Ürdün’de görev yaptığı sırada Malezyalı bir öğrencisi ona ülkesinde Kanuni Sultan döneminde yapılan bir seferden kalan Türklerin olduğunu söylemiştir. Kitabımızı okuduğunuzda da göreceksiniz ki ; Seydi Ali Reis kitabın bazı bölümlerinde anlattığı gibi bazı adamlarının oralarda kalelerde kaldığını kaleme almıştır. ( İleride yapılacak araştırmalar sonucunda farklı belgelere ulaşıldığında yeni basımlarda bunlara da yer verilecektir. ) ____ * Çağatayca : Çağatay Türkçesi olarak da bilinir, Türkçenin bir lehçesidir. Orta Asya Türk yazı dilinin geliştirilmesindeki üçüncü evreyi oluşturur.Çağatayca yalnızca Orta Asya Türk Devletlerinde yazı ve diploması dili olarak kullanılmakla kalmamış, Avrupa Rusya’sında Oğuzlar dışındaki Müslüman Türkler arasında da 19.yy’a değin kullanılmıştır. Çağatayca yazılmış yapıtların hemen tümü Arap harfleriyledir. Bununla birlikte Uygur harfleriyle yazılmış bazı Çağatayca metinlere de rastlanmıştır. Çağataycada, Orta Asya Türk yazı dilinin önceki dönemlerindeki bazı sesbilimsel ve biçimbilimsel birimlerin farklılaştığı dikkati çeker: İlk hecede e/i değişmesi (keç-kiç(geç), men/min (ben) gibi) , e/ö değişmesi (erük/örük (erik), teşüt/töşük(Deşik) gibi), ünsüz ikizleymesi (yiti/yitti(Yedi), katıg/kattık(Katı gibi). Bütün Türk lehçelerinde olduğu gibi Çağataycada da yalın, bileşik ve girişik tümce yapıları kullanılmıştır. Çağataycada İslam kültürünün etkileri de görülür. Arapça, özellikle Farsça bir çok sözcük ve tamlama oldukça çoktur. Çağatayca yerini bugün modern Özbekçeye bırakmıştır. *Farsça : Hint-Avrupa dil ailesinin bir kolu olan Hint-İran dillerinin İran öbeğine bağlı dildir. 3 bin yıllık bir geçmişi vardır. Zamanla Fırat Irmağından Orta Asya, Çin ve Hindistan’a kadar uzanan geniş bir bölgeye yayılmıştır. İran’ın resmi dili ve Afganistan’ın iki resmi dilinden biridir. Günümüzde Pakistan, Hindistan, Irak, Tacikistan ve Kafkasyanın bazı yörelerinde de konuşulmaktadır. Türkçemizin en çok etkilendiği dil olup dilimize giren Arapça kelimelerin hepsi Farsça’ya giren Arapça kelimelerdir. (Hanelerin hepsi, namaz, peygamber, abdest, dost, düşman can, canan gibi temel kavramların hepsi Farsça’dır.) *Anabasis : Onbinlerin Dönüşü, Yunanca Anabasis, Yunanlı tarihçi Xnophon’un ünlü düzyazı yapıtı. Kardeşi II. Artakserkses ’i devirerek Pers tahtını ele geçirmeye çalışan Kyros (Genç) için savaşan Yunanlı paralı askerlerin öyküsünü anlatır. *16. yüzyılın denizcilerinden Seydi Ali Reis’in yazdığı Atlas ’ı(Muhit ) pek değerlidir. Piri Reis’ten sonra Süveyş Kaptanı olan Galatalı Seydi Ali Reis (öl.970/1562) Umman ve Hint denizlerindeki seferleri sonucunda baş tarafı kozmografya (Astronomi) ve bunun temellerinden, diğer kısımları da Kızıldeniz, Aden ve Basra Körfezleri ile Umman denizinin durumlarından bahseden mükemmel bir eser (Mir’at-ül Memalik) yazmıştır. Bu eser Hammer tarafından Almanca’ya çevrilmiştir. *Osman Toprak “Ellerinde Tabanca* adlı yazısında ilk defa Seydi Ali Reis’in Mir’at-ül Memalik adlı eserinde “tabanca” kelimesinin “tokat, şamar” anlamında kullanıldığını belirtmektedir. Seydi Ali Reis şiirlerle bezediği bu nefis eserinde Şeyhi’nin şu beytini de yazmıştır.; “Yimeyen kişi yad elden tabanca Demürdendür sanır kolunda pençe” mısralarında bu durum görülmektedir. *Ahmed Yılmaz BOYUNAĞA “Hind Sularında” adlı romanında Seydi Ali Reis’in Mir’at-ül Memalik’te anlattığı Hind seferini ele almıştır. *Osman TOPRAK’ın 09.12.2003 tarihli bir makalesinde: :“………………Tabanca dilimize nereden gelmiş, nasıl yerleşmiş? İlk delikli tüfenk değil miydi yoksa? Klasik Osmanlı çağı Türkçesi devletimizin sınırlarının genişlemesiyle en gelişmiş dönemi yaşamış, zenginlik Arapça ve Farsça ve denizcilikte İtalyanca ile doruğa ulaşmıştır. Tabancanın bugünkü sözlüklerde beş değişik anlamı var. Beşinci anlamı tokat, şamar demekmiş. Bu anlamıyla tabancayı söyleyen kullanan var mı bilmiyorum, hiç duymadım. Dil için geçerli olan birinci dayanak yazılı metinlerdir…..kelimenin ‘tokat,şamar’ anlamında kullanılmasına ilk defa Seydi Ali Reis’in Mir’at-ül Memalik adlı eserinde rastladım. Seydi Ali Reis, Kanuni dönemindeki çeşitli deniz savaşlarında ve Osmanlı Hind donanmasında kaptan olarak görev yapmış ünlü bir denizcidir. Söz konusu eseri, Mısır kaptanlığı sırasında donanmayı Halep’ten Basra’ya getirmesi sırasındaki macerasını anlatır. Eser denizcilik ile ilgili kelimeler bakımından oldukça zengindir. Eserin adının anlamı “Memleketlerin Aynası” demek olup, kitap Kanuni’ye sunulmuş ve yazarı seksen akçe ve müteferrikalık ile ödüllendirilmiştir. Gelelim bütün bu olup bitenlerin konumuz ile ilgisine. Dönemde tabanca kelimesi tamamen ‘tokat, şamar’ anlamında kullanılmıştır. ………… Osmanlı tokadı daha başından Osmanlı tabancası olarak düşmanın ensesinde patlamış, mertlik bilek gücünde şekillenmiştir. Seydi Ali Reis şiirlerle bezediği bu nefis eserinde Şeyhi’nin şu beytini de yazmıştır. “Yimeyen kişi yâd elden tabanca Demürdendür sanır kolunda pençe” (El şamarı yemiyen kendini kuvvetli sanar.) Tabanca yüzyıllar içinde nasıl olmuş da bugünkü anlamını kazanmıştır, doğrusu hayrete değer bir sorudur…….” (Tabanca taban kökünden türeyip taban gibi el tokadı anlamlarında kullanılmıştır. Darbe, yumruk) MİR’AT-ÜL MEMALİK (MEMLEKETLERİN AYNASI) Seydi Ali Reis kimdir? (İstanbul 1498- İstanbul 1562) Büyük bir Türk amirali, coğrafya ve matematik bilginidir. İstanbul, Galata'da doğdu. Sinoplu bir aileden gelmedir. Dedesi, II. Mehmet zamanında tersane kethüdalığında(1), babası Hüseyin ağa da Darüssınaa kethüdalığında bulunmuşlardı. Kendisi de tersanede reis olarak çalıştı. Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa'nın yanında yetişti. Seydi Ali Reis, tersane kethüdası olduğundan, bir deniz harekatında bağımsız olarak kumandanlık yapmadı. Rodos'un fethine (1522) ve daha sonra Akdeniz'de cereyan eden bütün deniz savaşlarına Barbaros Hayrettin Paşa yanında katıldı ve Batı Akdeniz bölgesini çok iyi öğrendi. Preveze Deniz Savaşı’nda (1538) Osmanlı donanmasının sol tarafına komuta ederek büyük yararlıklar gösterdi ve bu savaştan sonra adı daha çok duyulmaya başlandı. Trablusgarp'ın fethiyle biten harekatta Kaptan-ı Derya Sinan Paşa ve Turgut Reis emrinde çalıştı(1551). (1) ____ Kethüda : Bir daire veya konağın idaresine memur olan kişi. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman tarafından, Portekiz donanmasıyla girdiği deniz savaşını kaybeden Murat Reis'in yerine Hint kaptanlığına atandı ve Basra'daki donanmayı Süveyş'e getirmekle görevlendirildi. Bu olay onun yaşamının da dönüm noktası oldu. 15 gemiyi derhal tamir ettirerek uygun deniz mevsimi için beş ay bekledi ve donanması ile Basra'dan ayrıldı (1554). Basra'dan aldığı 15 kadırga ile Süveyş'e doğu yol alırken Horfakan şehri açılarında 25 parçalık Portekiz donanmasıyla karşılaştı. Yapılan çarpışmada Portekizliler bir gemi kaybedip geri çekilince yoluna devam etti. Maskat yakınlarında 34 parçalık bir Portekiz donanmasının saldırısına uğradı. Güney Arabistan sahillerinde dağların denize dik inmesinden faydalanarak, gemilerini Portekiz donanmasıyla kıyı arasına soktu, savaş başladığı zaman dağların kestiği rüzgar sebebiyle Portekiz donanmasının yelkenli gemileri hareketsiz kaldı, kürekli gemileriyle hızlı hareket ederek düşmanın sayı üstünlüğünü yok etmeye çalıştı. Yapılan savaşta Portekizlilerin altı gemisi batırıldı, Osmanlı donanmasının da beş gemisi battı, biri de yandı (1554). Umman sahilindeki Zufar limanı geçilerek Şihr şehri hizasına gelinince, günbatısı yönünden fil tufanı(Tufan-ı Fil)(1) denilen bir fırtına çıktı. Çıkan fırtına yüzünden Seydi Ali Reis kalan dokuz kadırgalık donanmasıyla birlikte kıyıdan uzaklaşmak zorunda kaldı. Fırtınaya kapılan, günlerce denizde çalkalanan gemiler doğuya doğru sürüklenerek Hindistan kıyılarına, Gücerat sultanlığının Demen kalesi önüne gelebildi, burada üç gemi karaya vurdu; geri kalan gemilerdeki top ve levazımı bırakarak Seydi Ali Reis elindeki altı gemiyle Surat limanına girdi; çünkü Portekiz donanması onu yakalamak için dolaşıyordu Seydi Ali Reis buradan Gucerat'ın başkenti Ahmedabad'a gitti. Harap gemilerle Süveyş'e ulaşmak imkansız olduğundan, kalan gemiler satılıp karadan İstanbul'a dönülmesine karar verildi. Seydi Ali Reis Gucerat sultanı Ahmet Han tarafından iyi karşılandı. Daha sonra adamlarından bir kısmı Gucerat Sultalığı'nın emrine girdi. Seydi Ali Reis, Ahmedabad'tan Sind memleketinin başkenti Multan'a, oradan Lahor'a, bu şehirden de Delhi'ye gelerek Timuroğullarından Hümayun Şah'ın huzuruna çıktı (1555). Hümayun şahın ölmesi üzerine Afganistan - İran yoluyla Anadolu'ya hareket etti (1556). Bundan sonra Kabil, Semerkant, Buhara, Meşhet şehirlerinde hükümdarları gördü. Buhara civarında Özbeklerin saldırısına uğradı ve yaralandı. İran da Meşhet valisi tarafından tutuklandı, daha sonra serbest bırakılarak Şah I.Tahmasp'a gönderildi. Bir süre göz hapsinde kaldıktan sonra Anadolu'ya geçmesine izin verildi ve Şah'ın Kanuni'ye yazdığı bir mektubu da alarak Kazvin'den ayrıldı (1557). Aynı yıl Bağdat'a ulaştı. Böylece Basra'dan çıkışından 3 yıl 7 ay sonra tekrar Osmanlı ülkesine dönüyordu. Seydi Ali Reis 1557 mayıs ayı başlarında İstanbul'a vardı ve Edirne'de bulunan hükümdarın yanına gitti. Süveyş donanmasının uğradığı kayıptan dolayı padişahtan af diledi. Dolaştığı yerlerde görüştüğü hükümdarların verdiği 18 nameyi(mektup) sundu; Ali Reis mahvolmuş bir donanmanın sorumlusu olmakla beraber, başına gelen olağanüstü olaylar kabul edilerek suçlu görülmedi, önce Müteferrika(2) yapıldı, sonra Diyarbakır tımar defterine tayin edildi. Bir süre şehzade Selim'in hizmetinde çalıştı, Galata Hassa gemi reislerinden biri oldu (1560). Son görevi bilinmemektedir. 1562 yılında İstanbul'da öldü. _____ *(1) Fil Tufanı –Tufan-ı Fil : Günbatısı istikametinden şiddetli esen rüzgarlar ile oluşur. Bu fırtınaya zaman zaman Yemen sahillerinde görülmektedir. *(2) Müteferrika: Padişah, sadrazam ve vezirlerin emirlerini götüren kimse. Denizcilikteki ününün yanı sıra denizcilik, coğrafya, astronomi gibi konularda da yetki sahibi bir bilim adamı olan Seydi Ali Reis'in bu konularda bıraktığı eserler şunlardır: * Mirat-ı Kainat (Kainatın Aynası) * Hulasat el-Heyyet (Kısa astronomi) * Kitap el-Muhit fi İlm el-Eflak ve'l-Buhur (Felekler ve Denizler biliminde okyanus kitabı) * Mir'at-ül Memalik (Memleketlerin Aynası) Son iki eseri batı dillerine de çevrilmiştir. Başından geçen olayları anlatan Mir’at-ül Memalik (Memleketlerin Aynası - 1557) adlı seyahatnamesi donanmasının akıbetini ve emrindeki adamların hesabını veren bir müdafaname(1) gibi düşünülebilir. Gucerat devletinin başkenti Ahmedabad'ta yazdığı Muhit (1554) basılmamıştır. Ali Kuşçu'nun matematiğe ait kitabını Hülasat-ül-Heyyet adıyla Türkçe'ye çevirdi (Halep 1549). Beş makale ve 120 fasıl halindeki Mirat-ül-Kainat (Kainatın Aynası) astronomi ilmine aittir. Katibi mahlasını(2) kullanan Seydi Ali Reis'in şiirleri de bulunmaktadır. ______________ (1) Müdafaname: Savunma mektubu. (2) Mahlas : Bir kimsenin ikinci adı, eskiden şairlerin kullandıkları ad, lâkap. SEYDİ ALİ REİS’İN ESERLERİ : MİRAT’I KAİNAT : Güneşin hareketinden, yıldızların uzaklığından; kıblenin ve öğle vaktinin tayininden, nehirlerin genişliğinin tespitinden ve rub’u meceyyibden bahseden bir eserdir. HULASET’EL- HAY’A : Halep’ te bulunurken hey’et ve matematik dersleri alan Seydi Ali Reis, Ali Kuşçu’nun Fethiye isimli eserini çevirmiş ancak bununla yetinmeyerek Mahmud b. Omar al Çağmini’den ve Kadızade-i Rûmî Musa Paşa’nın eserlerinden de faydalanarak çevirisine bir çok ilaveler yapmıştır. KİTAB AL-MUHİT Fİ İLM’AL-EFLAK VA’L ABHUR : Seydi Ali Reis kısaca Muhit adı ile tanınmış olan meşhur eserini 1554’te Haydarabad’da bulunurken kaleme almıştır. Geçirdiği tecrübelerden sonra kaptanlara ve gemicilere kılavuz olmadan Hint denizlerinde kolaylıkla dolaşım imkanını verecek bir kitap hazırlamak isteyen Seydi Ali Reis bu eserinde; yer tayini, zaman hesabı, takvimler, pusula taksimatı, denizcilikte önemli bazı yıldızlar ve yıldız grupları; meşhur limanlar, Hindistan’ın rüzgar- altı ve rüzgar-üstü sahilleri ile Hint denizindeki adalar, rüzgarlar, tayfunlar, sefer yolları hakkında önemli bilgi içermekte; kitabın dördüncü bölümünde Yeni Dünya ( Amerika) ya ait bir bölüm de bulunmaktadır. Katip Çelebi, Cihannüma’ sında Seylan, Cava, Sumatra ve diğer adalar hakkında verdiği bilgiyi aynen Muhit' ten nakletmiştir. MİR’AT-ÜL MEMALİK : Seydi Ali Reis’in Hindistan’dan Bağdad’a dönüşünde yol arkadaşlarının, görülen şehirleri, karşılaşılan değişik ve ilginç olayları, ziyaret edilen türbeleri ve çekilen zorlukları anlatan bir kitap yazmasını istemeleri üzerine kaleme almaya başladığı bu eseri 1557’ de İstanbul’da tamamlamıştır. Süveyş kaptanlığına tayininden sonra yaşadıklarının bir hikayesi olan bu eserde Seydi Ali Reis, geçtiği memleketler, tanıştığı hükümdarlar ve şahit olduğu olaylar hakkında bilgi vermektedir. Aynı zamanda şair olan Seydi Ali Reis’ in Mir’at al-Memalik’ te şiirlerinden örnekler mevcuttur.(1) ____________ Haşiye : Sinoplu Seydi Ali Reis’in diğer üç eserini de kültür yayınlarımız çerçevesinde yayınlamayı planlamaktayız. (1) Bu eserimizi kapsamlı bir şekilde açıklamalı yazmaya çalıştık. Bundan sonraki basımlarımızda Osmanlıca orjinal metnini de koymayı düşünüyoruz. Seydi Ali Reis’in Mir’at-ül Memalik adlı eserini iyi anlayabilmek için İmparatorluk devrimizdeki Hint Seferlerinin bilinmesi gerekmektedir. HİNT VE UMMAN SEFERLERİ Vasko dö Gama’nın 1498’de Ümit Burnu yoluyla Hindistan yolunu keşfetmesi Portekizlileri Hint denizine açılmaya sevk etmişti. Basra körfezi girişindeki Hürmüz Boğazı’nı zaptetmek suretiyle Müslümanların elinde bulunan ticaret yolunu kapmışlardı (1515). Osmanlıların Mısır ve Suriye’yi işgallerinden önce Portekizlilerin Hintlilere uyguladıkları şiddetten dolayı Gücerat Hükümdarı I.Mahmud Han Kansu Gavri’den yardım istemiş ve o da 1508 senesinde Hüseyin Bey kumandasında bir filo göndermiş fakat bu filo pek bir şey yapamamıştı. Portekizlerin Kızıldeniz ve Aden’de yaptıkları tahribat üzerine bunlara karşı elli parçalık bir donanma gönderildi ise de bu donanma da bir iş göremedi. OSMANLILAR’LA PORTEKİZLERİN KARŞILAŞMASI Memlüklerin tarihe karışmasından sonra Portekizlerin buralarda dolaşması Osmanlılara karşı da siyasi ve iktisadi bir darbe idi. Gücerat hükümdarı Bahadır Şah 1535’te Osmanlı Sultanı’na elçi ve name göndererek karadan Moğol hükümdarı; denizden Portekizliler’e karşı kendine yardım edilmesini istemişti. Kendisine gönderilecek asker ve gemilerin masraflarına karşılık olmak üzere emanet olarak Mekke’ye gönderdiği 50 sandık ile bir milyon 270 bin 600 miskal(1) altından sarfedilmesini yazmıştı. Donanmanın hareketi uzun bir hazırlığı gerektiriyordu. Bu iş için evvelce Mısır Beyberbeyi olup o anda Anadolu Beylerbeyi olan Hadım Süleyman Paşa görevlendirildi. Bahadır Şah, Diu adasında kendilerine üs verdiği Portekizliler tarafından 13 Şubat 1537 (Ramazan 943) de katledildi. Bunun üzerine Bahadır’ın Mekke’de emanet bulunan 300 sandık altın ve gümüşü verilen emir üzerine Hadım Süleyman Paşa tarafından İstanbul’a nakledildi. Süveyş tersanesinde(2) muhtelif büyüklükte 76 parça gemi inşa edildi. Bütün levazımatı ikmal edilip harekete geçirildi. kumandasındaki donanma ilk olarak 1538 Haziran’ında Aden’i zaptetti. Beni Tahir Kabilesinden olan Aden hakimi Amir b. Davud’u hile ile gemisine getirterek idam etti. Yerine kendi ümerasından Behram Bey’i sancak bayi tayın etti.Hadım Süleyman Paşa Donanmasıyla Diu önlerine geldi. Bahadır Şah’ın yerine Miran Mehmed Şah Faruki hükümdar olmuştu. Bahadır’ın yeğeni 3. Mahmud; Portekizlilerle anlaşarak idareyi ele _______ (1) Miskal : Yirmi dört kıratlık bir ağırlık ölçüsü. (2) Süveyş Tersanesi : Osmanlı İmparatorluğu tarafından Hint Okyanusunda Portekizlilerle savaşabilmek için Süveyş’te bir tersane yapılmıştır. aldı. Hadım Süleyman Paşa’ya karşı da Portekizlilerle ittifak yaptı. Süleyman Paşa yirmi gün kadar kaleyi muhasara(1) etti. Bu arada Portekiz donanmasının gelmekte olduğu haberi geldi. Deniz de fırtınalı olduğu için hiçbir netice elde edemeden muhasarayı kaldırdı; geriye döndü ve Zübeyd’i işgal etti. HİNT DENİZİNDE PORTEKİZLİLERLE ÇARPIŞMALAR Piri Reis’in Hint sularındaki faaliyeti ve ölümü. Hadım Süleyman Paşa’nın Mısır’a dönüşünden sonra Portekizliler Kızıldeniz’e girerek Cidde’yi işgal etmek istediler; fakat başarılı olamadılar. Bu sefer Süveyş tersanesini yakmaya teşebbüs ettiler. Bunda da muvaffak olamadılar; fakat Tur-i Sina kasabasını yaktılar. H. 950/1543. Bir müddet Aden’i ele geçirdilerse de Piri Reis bizzat donanması ile burayı onlardan kurtarmıştır. Piri Reis H. 958/1551’de otuz kadar gemiden müteşekkil Süveyş donanmasıyla Hint denizine çıktı. Maskat’ı zaptetti. Yetmiş parçalık düşman donanmasını bozarak Hürmüz adasındaki Hürmüz kalesine sığınmaya mecbur etti. Düşmanı muhasara ettiyse de kaleyi alamadı. Piri Reis buradan Basra’ya geçti. Basra Limanında iken Portekizlerin Basra körfezini kapamak istediklerini duyunca içeride mahsur kalmak istemeyerek alelacele kendine ait üç kadırga ile denize açıldı. Diğer gemi ve askerler orada kaldı. Bu suretle yola çıkan Piri Reis gemilerinden birini de yolda kaybetti. H. 960 senesinde Süveyş’e oradan da Mısır’a vardı. Bu hareketi İstanbul’a bildirdi. Hürmüz muharasını kaldırması ve diğer gemilerle askeri Basra’da bırakarak gelmesi sebebiyle suçlu görülerek Mısır divanında başı kesildi ve malları müsadere(2) edildi. ___________ (1) Muhasara : Kuşatma, etrafını çevirme. (2) Müsadere : Tanzimat’tan önce, herhangi kabahatli bir kimsenin malının hükümetçe, padişah adına zaptedilmesi. Piri Reis’ten sonra Süveyş kaptanlığı Katip Sancakbeyi Murad Reis’e veridi. Portekiz donanmasının Hint ve Aden denizindeki faaliyetinden dolayı Basra’da kalması emrolundu. Murad Reis bir ara fırsat bulup donanmasıyla Basra’dan ayrıldı. Hürmüz Boğazı’na geldiği sırada büyük bir Portekiz donanması ile karşılaştı. Burada bütün gün devam eden şiddetli bir muharebe oldu. Murad Reis çok zaiyat verdiğinden Basra’ya geri dönmeye mecbur kaldı. Bu savaşta meşhur kaptanlardan Süleyman ve Receb Reisler şehid oldu. Murad Reis; Piri Reis gibi idam edimedi fakat azledildi. H. 959/1552. Donanma Basra’da mahsur kaldı; bir gemi de Portekizlilerin eline geçti. İşte bu olaydan sonra Süveyş kaptanlığına Seydi Ali Reis tayin edidi. HİNT SEFERLERİ HAKKINDA KISA BİR GİRİŞ Osmanlılar Hint ülkeleri arasındaki ilk tarihi ilişkiler, büyük Türk tarihçisi Selman Reis’in (Ö.1527) Hindistan seferinden sonra başlar. Ümit Burnu’nu keşfettikten sonra doğu ticaretini ellerine geçirerek Hind denizinin hakimi olduklarını iddia eden Portekizliler; 1515 yılında Cidde emiri Hüseyin Bey ile birlikte Hindistan içlerine kadar gelen Selman Reis komutasındaki Memlük donanmasını da yenilgiye uğratınca, bütün Hind yarımadasına ve Kızıldeniz’e hükmetmeye kalkışmışlar ve o diyarlarda bulunan Hint-İslam memleketleri üzerinde ağır baskılara girişmişlerdi. Hatta bir ara otuz yedi parçalık bir donanma ile Kızıldeniz’den Cidde limanına kadar gelmişler, fakat bir şey elde edemeden geri dönüp gitmişlerdi. İşte tam bu sıralarda Mısır, Osmanlıların eline geçmiş ve Hint seferinden henüz dönmüş olan Selman Reis de Osmanlı donanmasının hizmetine girmişti.(1517) Selman Reis Osmanlı donanmasına girdikten hemen sonra Yavuz Sultan Selim tarafından bin kadar Türk denizcisiyle Süveyş limanına gönderildi. Burada yeni tersane kurdu. Cidde emiri Hüseyin Bey ile birleşerek 22 parçalık bir donanma ile Portekizlilerin elinde bulunan Kameran adasına sefer yaptı. Orada bulunan kafirleri dağıtıp, adaya bir miktar asker bıraktı. Henüz Memlük’lerin elinde bulunan Yemen’i de Osmanlıların idaresine kattıktan sonra geri dönüp tekrar Süveyş’e geldi. Selman Reis, bu sırada Mısır’a gelen sadrazam İbrahim Paşa’ya; Hindistan’ın zenginliği, Portekizlerin elinde bulunan limanların durumu ve Hint deniz yolunun Osmanlı ticaretine sağlayacağı yararları belirten geniş bir lahiya(1) sundu. Selman Reis’in bu lahiyası; Osmanlıların Hint denizi üzerindeki meraklarını arttırmış ve bilahare geleceği gibi meşhur Hint Seferleri için bir zemin hazırlamıştır. Bu sırada Hint-İslam ülkeleri arasında da bir takım karışıklıklar ortaya çıkmıştı. Babür Şah’ın oğlu Hümayun Şah. Hindistan’da bir hayli yerleri zapt edip memleketine kattıktan sonra Gücerat hükümdarı Bahadır Şah’ın üzerine yürümüş ve ülkesini işgal etmeye başlamıştı. Zaten eskiden beri Hindistan’a hakim olmak için çalışan Portekizliler de bu iki islam hükümdar arasında çıkan kavgadan istifade ederek Gücerat’ın meşhur bir ticaret limanı olan Geo veya Diu limanını zaptetmişlerdi. Portekiz korsanlarının Hint denizinde ticaret yapan İslam tüccarlarına saldırıp, mallarını yağma ve gemilerini talan ettikleri müslümanların can ve mai güvenliğinin olmadığı da de zaman zaman İstanbul’a ulaşan şikayetler arasında idi. Bahadır Şah, bir tarafta eskiden beri düşmanları olan Portekizliler, diğer taraftan Hümayun Şah ile başa çıkamayacaklarını anlayınca, İstanbul’a bir elçi göndererek Kanuni Sultan Süleyman’dan yardım talep etmiş, düşmanlarına karşı kendisinin ve ülkesinin himaye edilmesini istemişti.(1536) ____________ (1) Layiha : Düşünülen bir şeyin yazı haline getirilmesi, tasarı, plân. İşte Bahadır Şah’ın Kanuni’den istediği bu yardım teklifi, uzun zamandır zihinleri bulandıran Hint meselesini bir an önce halletmek isteyen Osmanlılar için bir vesile olmuştur. Bütün Osmanlı padişahları kendilerini mazlumların koruyucusu peygamber emrine uyarak bu vazifeye el atmak istemekte idiler. Ne var ki; genel olarak ifade etmek gerekirse, Hindistan ve civarında yaşayan müslümanlara yardım etmek Portekizlilerin Hint limanları üzerindeki egemenliklerine son vermek maksadıyla girişilen bu seferler maalesef istenilen neticeyi vermedi. 1538 yılında Osmanlı donanmasının başında denize açılan Hadım Süleyman Paşa’nın Hint seferini bir tarafa bırakırsak, diğer üç seferin özellikle bu seferlere katılan kaptanların akıbeti açısından büyük bir talihsizlik eseri olduğunu söylemek, kanaatimizce yanlış bir yargı olmasa gerektir. Ocaktan yetişme büyük bir denizci olan Piri Reis’in 1551’de otuz parçalık bir donanma ile çıktığı ikinci Hint seferinde uğradığı başarısızlıktan dolayı idam edilmesi, hemen bir sene sonra (1552) Murad Reis’in on beş parça kadırga ile Hürmüz’de Portekizlilerle yaptığı savaşta bir başarı kazanamayarak Basra’da azledilmesi!. Ve Nihayet 1553’de dördüncü Hint seferine çıkan ve iyi bir denizci olduğu kadar büyük bir alim de olan Mir’at-ül Memalik (Memleketlerin Aynası) adlı meşhur eserin müellifi(yazarı) Seyyid-i Ali Reis’in ve arkadaşlarının başından geçen korkunç felaketler bu talihsizliğin bariz birer örnekleridir. =KİTAP= Bismillahirrahmanirrahim Hamd Tazim ve Salavat Sonsuz hamd(1) ve sayısız sena(2), bütün mevcudatı yoktan var edip, lütuf denizine daldıran, vâcib-ül-vücud(3), yegane hayır ve cömertlik sahibine ki O ne güzel hakiki kudret sahibi, şanı yüce ve bağışı her şeyi kaplayan yegane hükümdardır. Yaradıp alemi Hak Verdi şeref Cümleden ademi kıldı eşref Hakkı, ey dil arayub seyyah ol Ma’rifet bahrine var mellah(4) ol (Allah alemi yaratıp mahlukatla şereflendirdi. İnsanoğlunu da yaratılmışların en şereflisi olarak yarattı. Ey gönül; Allah’ın büyüklüğünü araştırmak için seyahatlere çık. İlim deryasına denizci ol.) Selamlar, dualar, tazarru(5) ve niyazlar, yegane yaratıcı olan Allah’ın , sevgisinin şerefine bütün alemleri yaratıp günahlara şefaatçi, alemlere rahmet olarak gönderdiği kainatın efendisi, yaratılmışların gururu Peygamber Efendimize, aile efradına be bütün ashabına olsun. Eyledi nefs bizi gark-ı günah Kıl şefaat ide rahmet Allah Himmet it rûz-i haşrde(6) yarın Yüzümüz ağ ola, olmaya siyah (Nefsimiz bizi günahlara batırdı. Umarız ki Resulallah bizlere yardım edip, merhametçimiz olur. Kıyamet günü bizlere yardımcı ol ki yüzümüz siyah olmasın, ak olsun.) _____ (1) Hamd : Tanrı’ya olan şükran duygularını bildirme. Sena : Övme, övüş. (3) Vâcib-ül-vücud : Varlığı lüzumlu olan, Allah (4) Mellah : Denizci, denizcilikle uğraşan kişi. Tanzimat dönemi sanatçılarımızdan Ahmed Mithat Efendi’nin romanı olan “Hasan Mellah” 1874 yılında yazılmış, Türk edebiyatındaki ikinci telif romanımız olup, Rodos’ta denizcilik yapan Hasan adlı bir kişinin hayatını anlatmaktadır. Günümüzde denizci yerine bahriyeli denilmektedir. (5) Tazarru : Kendini alçaltarak yalvarma. (6) Rûz-i Haşr : Toplanma, kıyamet günü. DİNİN KORUYUCUSU PADİŞAHI MEDH HAKKINDA Müslümanların padişahına dua etmek dahi her müslümana lazım, ehemmiyetli, belki de farz ve en lüzumlu bir şeydir. Bilhassa sultanlar sultanı, zaman ve zeminin hakanı, heybetli, cihangir, haşmetli, adaletli, gayet cömert, atılgan, kara ve denizlerin büyük sultanı, güçlü, şerefli, zamanla akran, en zengin, Sultan Selim oğlu Sultan Süleyman Han için- Allah ömrünü uzun, devletini, hükümdarlığına ölünceye ve kıyamete kadar devam ettirsin. Amin. Duam oldur şeh-i rumun(1) ilahi Saadet ber le geçsun sal-u(2) mahı(3) Anun ferman-beri(4), hakanı Çinin Mutiği(5) Hind-u Sind’in Padişahi (Ey Allah’ım! Senden isteğim Anadolu Sultanının yılı ve ayı huzur içinde olsun. Onun elçisi Çin’in hakanı gibidir. Hint ve Sind ülkelerinin hükümdarları onun emri altındadır.) KİTABIN YAZILIŞ NEDENİ Bu kitabın yazılmasının sebebi; Saadetli Padişah-ı alem penap Efendimiz (Kanuni Sultan Süleyman) Şark seferi sırasında Halep’te kışladıkları yerde, bu acize Mısır kaptanlığını lutfettiler. Önce Mısır’dan Basra Limanına gönderilen donanma gemilerinin, Mısır’a geri getirilmesi ferman buyruldu. Bu büyük emir gereğince Basra şehrine vardık. Mevcut olan onbeş parça kadırga ile Hürmüz denizinden Mısır’a doğru yola çıktık. Ama (Kul tedbir alır, Hak takdir eder) sözü gibi tedbir, takdire uygun düşmedi. Mısır’a varmak müyesser(6) olmadı. İster istemez Hint ülkesine çıktık. Deniz yoluyla gitmek mümkün olmadı. Mısır’lı gemicilerden padişah hazretlerinin helal ekmeğini yeyip yediği nimetin kıymetini bilen bir miktar gemici ile, karadan, Osmanlı ülkesine doğru yola çıktık. Baştan başa Gücerat ülkesi, Hint, Sind, Buhter Zemin yani Zabulistan, Bedehşan ülkesi, Hotlan, Turan, İran yani Mavera’ünnehr(7), Horasan, Harezm ülkesi ve Kıpçak çölünü geçtik. Bu taraflardan yol bulamadık. Nihayet Horasan Meşhedi’nden Irakeyn yolu ile yani Kazvin ve Hemedan’dan Bağdad’a vardık. ___________ (1) Şeh-i Rum : Osmanlı padişahı, Anadolu diyarının hükümdarı. (2) Sal : Yıl. (3) Mah : (meh) Ay. (4) Ferman-ber : Verilen emri alıp icra eden, elçi. (5) Mu’tî : Veren, itiat eden. (6) Müyesser : Kolayı bulunup yapılan, kolay gelen, kolaylıkla olan. (7) Mavera’ünnehir : İki nehir arası. Fırat ve Dicle ırmaklarının arasında kalan bölge. Yolun doğruluğundan emin olarak Bağdad’dan çıktığımız zaman, tertemiz ve sözünün eri yol arkadaşlarım bana gelerek; - Kim, bu meşakkatlerden(1) kurtulduktan sonra, bu dağ ve çöl gezilerimizi uzun uzadıya anlatıp, bu seferin, Mekke ve Cidde seferlerinden daha yorucu olduğunu söylerse, mübalağa etmemiş olur. Tehlikelerle dolu bu seferde meydana gelen zorluk ve sıkıntıları anlatmaya, coşkun Hint denizi mürekkep ve Sind ormanları kalem olup bin defa çoğaltılsa, hakiki şekillerinin binde birini ve yüz muhasip bir araya gelse, tehlikelerin korkunçluğunun onda birini yazıp anlatamaz. Hiç olmazsa görülen şehirler, gezilen çok tuhaf ve şaşılacak yerler, ziyaret olunan mezarlar ve sonra da çekilen elem ve sıkıntıların anlatılıp bir kitap meydana getirilmesini arzu ediyoruz. Ki işitenler, keder dolu maceramızı anlayıp halimize acısınlar” diye devamlı suretle ısrar edince (devamlı bir şeyi arzu etmek, o şeyin meydana gelmesine sebep olur) düşüncesiyle kitaba başladım. Yapmacık ve seci’li sözlerden kaçınarak, herkesin anlayabilmesi için, günlük lisanla yazdım. Alıştığımız ve oturduğumuz saltanat evi olan İstanbul’a varınca, sıkıntı ve elemli günlerle keder dolu hikayemiz sona erdi. Her ne kadar eziyetlere göre kitabımıza “MİHNET-NAME” denilmesi lazım gelirse de, her vilayetin, gezilen her memleketin durumları bu kitapta anlatıldığı için isminin MİR’AT-ÜL MEMALİK (Memleketlerin Aynası) olması daha uygun görüldü. Ümidimiz, dostlarla yüzyüze geldiğimiz zaman, bu hicran vadisinde şaşkın ve diyar-ı gurbette ah edip inleyerek ağlayan acizi hayır dua ile anıp, kederli gönlünü memnun etmeleridir. Her kişi ister koya alemde ad Hayr ile ta kim kılalar anı yad Sergüzeştim(2) ben dahi zikrettiğim Bir dua ile anılmakdır murad (Herkes, bu alemde hayırla anılmak için iyi nam bırakmak ister. Benim maceramı anlatma sebebim; hayırla anılmak içindir. _____ (1) Meşakkat : Zorluk, sıkıntı. (2) Sergüzeşt : Serüven, birinin başından gelip geçen şey; macera. MİR’AT-ÜL MEMALİK (MEMLEKETLERİN AYNASI) DESTANINA GİRİŞ Yine deryayi mihnet eyledi cûş(1) Mevc-i(2) gam başdan aşup etdi huruş(3) Dehr(4) idüp aşikâre kînesini(5) Garka kasd etti ten sefinesini(6) (Gönlümüzdeki sıkıntı denizi coştu. Keder dalgaları baştan aşarak çağıldamaya başladı. Zaman bütün düşmanlığını ortaya koyup bedenimizi yok etmeye uğraştı.) Padişah-ı Alem-penah Hazretleri (Kanuni Sultan Süleyman) H.960/1553 senesi Ramazanın ortalarında büyük ve muazzam bir ordu ile Doğu seferine çıktılar, kışlamak için Halep istikametine yöneldiler. Bu acize de Sefer-i Humayun’da hizmet görevi verilmişti. Padişahımızla mübarek Ramazan bayramını Yenişehir’de (Bursa) geçirdik. Oradan Seydi Gazi’ye geçip türbeyi ziyaret ettik. Halep’e vardık. Hz.Davud, Zekeriyya ve Belkıya peygamberler ile ashabdan Sa’d Ensari; Sa’id Ensari ve diğer salihlerin kabirlerini ziyaret ettik. Mübarek Kurban bayramını orada geçirdik. Önceden Mısır kaptanı Piri Bey (Piri Reis), Süveyş iskelesinden otuz kadar baştarda; kadırga; kalite ve kalyon ile Kızıldeniz yoluyla Cidde’ye uğrar. Oradan Yemen’e varır ve Bab’ul Mendep boğazından çıkar. Aden önünde Şıhr ve Zafar yoluyla Re’s-ul Hud’u geçer. Yolda fazla sis ve bulut olduğundan gemiler birbirinden ayrı düşer. Şıhr yakınında bir kısmı parçalanır. Bir kısmı kurtulur. Umman’ın güneyindeki Maskat kalesini fetheder. Basra limanına gelince düşmanın donanmasının geldiğini haber alırlar. Maskat kalesinden esir alınan düşman kaptanı da: “- Donanmanın gelmesi muhakkaktır. Burada durmayın yoksa çıkamazsınız!” deyince donanmanın hepsini çıkarmayı beceremeyip, kendisine ait üç parça kadırga ile düşman gelmeden evvel limandan çıkar. Bir kadıga da Bahreyn yakınında parçalanır. Piri Reis Mısır’a varır. Diğer gemiler Basra’da kalır. _____ (1) Cûş : Çoşma, kaynama. (2) Mevc : Dalga. (3) Huruş : Çoşma, çağıltı. (4) Dehr : Dünya, zaman, devir. (5) Kîne : Düşmanlık. (6) Sefîne : Gemi, vapur. Kubad Paşa , Mısır sancak beylerinden Ali Bey’e kaptanlığı teklif eder. Fakat o razı olmayınca karadan Mısır’a geçer. Gemileri bozulur. Bu durum İstanbul’da duyulunca kaptanlık, Basra şehrinde Katiyf sancağından azledilen Murad Bey’e verilir. Onbeş kadırga ve iki barça ile Murad Bey, Mısır’a gitmek ümidiyle Basra’dan ayrılır. Hürmüz önlerine geldikleri zaman düşman donanması ile karşılaşırlar. Büyük bir savaş olur. Süleyman Reis, Recep Reis ve bir çok asker şehit olur. Tekrar Basra’ya kalan gemilerin yanına gidip, memlekete dönmeye imkan olmadığı padişaha arz edilince kaptanlık görevi bu aciz kula (Seydi Ali Reis) verildi. Deniz ilmini hakkı ile bilen bir adam olmam nedeni ile 960 H. (1552 M.) Zilhicce’sinin(1) sonlarında Mısır kaptanlığı hizmeti bu fakire(2) hediye edilip, Basra limanında bulunan gemilerin tekrar Mısır tarafına getirilmesi emredildi. Bu ferman üzerine 961 H. (1553 M.) Muharrem’ inin birinci günü Halep’den Basra’ya doğru yola çıkıp, Birecik önünden Fırat köprüsü ile geçilip Urfa’ya varıldı. Nusaybin’den Musul’a geçildi, Bağdat’a yönelindi. Şehr-i Aşık ve Ma’şuk’dan Harbi kasabası ve Semike kasrı yolu ile Bağdat’a varıldı. Burada gemilere girilerek Basra’ya doğru yola çıkıldı. Yolda Medayin şehri seyredilip, Kisra’nın takı ve şah-ı Zenan’ın kasrı temaşa(3) olunduktan sonra Selman-ı Farişi de ziyaret edildi. Ammare boğazı geçilip, Vasıt yolu ile Zekiye’ye varıldı. Içıl kalesi ile Mezraa kalesi önünde Sadr-ı Süveybe kalesine varıldı. Daha sonra Basra nehrine gelinip Safer ayının sonunda şehre girildi. BASRA VİLAYETİNDEKİ DURUMU BEYAN EDER Ertesi gün Mustafa Paşa ile konuştuk. Elimizde olan Ferman-ı Şerifleri görünce, mevcut olan onbeş parça kadırgayı teslim etti. Tamire muhtaç yerler gözden geçirilip kalafatlandı(4). Hürmüz ganimetlerinden yararlanarak her gemiye su ihtiyacını karşılamak için, yeter derecede kıntas(5) işlettik. Mustafa Paşa Hazretleriyle anlaşıp o kal’ayı Hüveyz fethine gösterişli tayfalarla gitti. Bu acîzi de beş kadırga ile Alyancoğlu tarafından şehre bir zarar gelmesin diye Cezayir’e gönderdi. Gemilerde olan Mısır askeri Mustafa Paşa ile beraber gitti. Kale fethedilemedi. Yüzden fazla tüfekçi askerim şehit oldu. Mevsim sonu yaklaşınca Paşa Hazretleri denizcilikte mahir(6) Şerif diye bir şahsı, bir fırkata ile inceden inceye araştırma yapması için Hürmüz tarafına gönderdi. Dört parça düşman gemisinden başka gemi olmadığını, oraların da mevsim itibariyle her zamanki gemiler olduğunu bildirince gemilere binip Mısır’a doğru yola çıktık. (1 Şaban 961/ 2 Temmuz 1554) _______ (1) Zilhicce : Arabi ayların on ikincisi olup, onuncu günü kurban bayramına rastlar. (2) Fakir : Allah’ın yüceliği karşısında aciz kul anlamında kullanılmıştır. Alçak gönüllülüğün ifadesi olarak kullanılan bir sıfattır. (3) Temaşa : Bakıp seyretme, gezme. (4) Kalafatlamak : Gemi ve kayığı kalafatlamak yani tahtalarının arasını tıkayıp üstüne zift sürmek. (5) Kıntas : Sulu maddeler koymaya mahsus bir kap ki ölçü olarak da kullanılır. Geniş ağızlı su testisi. (6) Mahir : Usta. HÜRMÜZ DENİZİNDE MEYDANA GELEN OLAYLARI ANLATIR Bu senenin Şabanın(1) birinci günü, Basra limanından yola çıktık. Paşa Hazretleri yukarıda ismi geçen Şerif’i yol arkadaşı olması için, Fırkatası ile Hürmüz’e varınca bize gönderdi. Şattul-Arab’dan Mahzeri yolu ile Abâdan ve Hızır Aleyhisselam’ ın makamını ziyaret ettikten sonra Hürmüz denizine açıldık. Dospol ve Şuster kıyılarından Cezire-i Muhtereme yani Harek’e geldik. Şiraz’ın limanlarından olan Rışher’e vardık. Fars topraklarını, yani, Şiraz’ın etrafını gezdik. Arabistan’ın güneyinde, Hıcr, yani, Lahsa yakınındaki Katif şehrine vardık. Bir kılavuz bulup haber sorduk. Düşmandan bir haber alamadık. Buradan Bahreyn’e geçtik. Oranın hakimi olan Reis Murad ile görüştük. Ondan da düşmandan haber sorduk. O da denizde düşman yoktur dedi. Hürmüz Denizi’nin bir çok adalarına uğradık ama düşmana ait hiçbir bilgi alamadık. Hürmüz’ü geçince, Basra’dan yol arkadaşı olan Şerif’i, Mustafa Paşa Hazretlerini, “Hürmüz geçildi.” diye bir mektupla gönderdik. Cilgar ve Cadı sahillerinden Kimzar ve Lime adıyla bilinen kasabayı geçtik. Horfekan şehri yakınlarına geldiğimiz zaman, yolculuğumuzun kırkıncı, mübarek Ramazan’ın da onuncu günü, ikinci zamanıydı (10 Ramazan/ 9 Ağustos). Ansızın, yirmibeş Portekiz gemisiyle karşılaştık. Üzerimize doğru geldiler. Hemen demir alıp, silahlarımızı hazırladık. Hazırlıklar tamamlanınca, savaşa başladık. Öyle bir top ve tüfek savaşı oldu ki dille anlatılamaz. Sonunda Allah’ın yardımı ile Portekizlilerin bir kalyonu topla vurulup kendisini Fekkulerdad adasına baştankara(1) etti, fakat, kurtulamadı. Yatsı zamanına kadar şiddetle çarpıştık. En sonunda düşman kaptanın ümidi kırılıp korktu ve gemilerine savaş kes işareti verdi. _____ (1) Şaban : Arabi ayların sekizincisi, ramazandan önce gelen ay; erkek adı. Saadetlû padişah efendimizin emrindeki kullar olarak, Allah’ın yardımıyla, düşmanı yendik. Gece deniz süt limandı. Aniden şiddetli bir fırtına çıktı. Kıyı yakın olduğu için sabaha kadar hafiften yol aldık. Ertesi gün Horfegan’a vardık. Umman’dan, Amman kasabasına geldik. Böylece onyedi gün tekrar denizde yolculuk yaptık. Mübarek Ramazan’ın yirmialtıncı günü-ki Kadir Gecesiydi- Maskat kalesi ve Kalahan önlerine geldik (25 Ağustos). Sabahleyin, aniden, limandan, askerle dolu otuzdört gemi üzerimize hücum ettiler. Biz kıyıda onların gelmesini bekledik. Şiddetli top, tüfek ve kılıç mücadelesi yapılıp öyle bir savaş oldu ki anlatılamaz. Bir kadırgamızı yaktılar. İki tarafın askeri de kuvvetten kesildi. Zorunlu olarak demir atıldı. Bu halde yine savaş devam etti. Denize sandallar indirilip batan kadırgaların reislerinden Alemşah Reis, Kara Mustafa, Kalafat Memi, gönüllü kumandan Dürzî Mustafa Bey ve diğer Mısırlı asker aletçilerden iki yüz kadar insan toplandı. Allah şahidimdir ki, merhum Hayrettin Paşa ile beraber bulundum. Andrea Doria ve Cend Dal’la yapılan savaşlarda böyle bir gemi savaşı olmamıştır. Arap topraklarından ayrılıp, Kirman vilayetinden Jask topraklarına vardık. Buranın kıyılarında bir liman yoktu, uygun bir yere demir atıp bir iki gün öylece yürüdük. Sonra, Mekran vilayetinden Kiçi Mekran’a vardık. _____ (1) Baştankara : Gemiyi bir yere baş taraftan yanaştırmak. Birçok eziyetten sonra Gvadar isimli iskeleye vardık. Oranın halkı Bulucistanlı idi. Padişahları, Melik Dinar oğlu Melik Celâlü’d-Din’di. Gvadar hakimi gemiye gelerek Saadetlû padişah efendimize bağlılıklarını bildirdi. HİNT OKYANUSUNDA MEYDANA GELEN OLAYLARI BİLDİRİR Rüzgardan biraz aman(1) alınca, Allah’ın yardımına sığınarak, Hint okyanusuna açıldık ve Yemen tarafına doğrulduk. Saldım engine gönül zevrakını(2) şah onara Beh diye n’olsa gerek idelim Allah onara (Necati) (Gönül sandalını okyanusa saldım, sevgili onu tamir etsin. Biz bu denizde yol almaya devam edelim, kendimizi Allah’a emanet etmişiz, derdimize ancak o derman olur.) Tahminen Re’s-ul Hat’ı geçmiş, Zefar ve Şihr kıyıları yakınlarına gelmiştik ki, gün batısından, fil tufanı adıyla meşhur bir fırtına koptu. Rüzgar hiç göz açtırmıyordu. Gemilerde olan ağırlıkların hepsini denize döktük. Bu fırtına on gün kadar sürdü. Denizde, iki kadırga uzunluğunda; hattâ daha büyük balıklar gördük. Kılavuzlar: - “Dokunmaz; korkmayın” dediler. Nihayet med-cezir olayı meydana geldi. Bulunduğumuz yerde med olayı daha fazla olduğundan Çekid körfezi yakınlarına düştük. Karaya yakın olduğumuza işaret olmak üzere deniz atları, kocaman yılanlar, harman büyüklüğünde kaplumbağalar ve rişte-i(3) bahr(4) gördük. Denizin rengi beyazlaşmaya başladı. Bu hali gören kılavuzlar; bir girdabın meydana geleceğini işaret ettiler.. Denizdeki bu durum iki yerde meydana gelir ki birisi Habeşistan sahillerinde Guardaful ve diğeri de Sind yakınlarında Çekid körfezidir. Bunlara tutulanların kurtulma imkanı olmadığı deniz kitaplarında yazılıdır. Hemen bulunduğumuz yerin derinliğini ölçtük, orta yelkenleri bağlayıp sereni(5) yisa ettik ve devriye koyduk. Gemiyi orsazir(6) edip muhkem(7) alat düşürdük. Sonunda Hakk’ın yardımıyla cezir zamanı geldi. Rüzgar da ters esmeye başladı. Yani hafiften çapazlama hatta pupa(8)-pruva(9) esmeye başladı. (1) Aman : Korkusuzluk, eminlik. (2) Zevrak : Sandal, kayık. (3) Rişte : İplik, ilgi, bağ. (4) Bahr : Deniz, büyük göl veya nehir. (5) Seren : Gemi direkleri üzerinde, yelken açmak için yatay olarak bağlanmış ince, uzun ve düz ağaç çubuk. (6) Orsa Etmek : Yelkenleri mümkün olduğu kadar rüzgarın estiği tarafa yaklaştırarak gitmek. (7) Muhkem : Sağlam, sağlam kılınmış, sağlamlaştırılmış, kuvvetli. (8) Pupa : Geminin arkası, kıçı, gemiye arkadan gelen rüzgar. (9) Pruva : Geminin ön tarafından ileri istikamet. Önden gelen rüzgar. Vücudun zevrakın sal bahr-ı aşka rüzgarındır Hüda’nındır onarmak sanma ey dil; rüzgarındır. (Vücudun sandalını aşk denizine salınca, rüzgar kesilir, biter. Ey Gönül; senin gönlünü sevgiliye ulaştıracak olan rüzgar değil, rüzgarı estiren Allah’tır.) Yelkenleri takıp Formiyan ve Mangalur’un önünden geçtik. Diu’ya vardık. Diu düşman elindeydi, oraya gitmeye çekindik. O gün yelken açmadık, serdümen(1) ile yol aldık. Gittikçe rüzgar hızını arttırdı. Gemilerin dümenleri zaptedilemeyecek hal aldı. Baş tarafa hiç kimse gidemiyordu. Gemicilerle çok zor anlaşabiliyorduk. Nihayet paralı askerlerin çoğu ambara doldu.Deniz gemilerin üzerindeki uzun ağaçları alıp gitti. Velhasıl o gün bir kıyamet günü idi. Sonunda Hindistan’ın Gücerat eyaletine vardık. Fakat bulunduğumuz yerin neresi olduğunu bilmiyorduk. Ansızın kılavuzlar: “Dikkat edin! Önümüzde girdapvârî çatlak.” var diye bağırınca demirleri funda(2) ettik. Fakat gemiyi harpuşte(3) muhkem çiğneyip batırmalı eyledik. Kürekçi tayfası kadindlerini bozup, herkes soyundu. Bazıları varil, bazıları tulum hazırlayıp helalaştılar. Ben de soyunup kölelirimi azad ettim ve Mekke fakirlerine 100 filori(4) adadım.Sonunda demirlerin biri küpe, biri de paçoz(5) dibinden kırıldı. Tekrar iki demiri sağlamca döşeyip bağladık. Böylece fırtınadan kurtulduk. Fakat kılavuzlar, “Burası Diu ile Daman arasıdır, gemi batsa hiç kimsenin kurtulma ümidi yoktur. Hemen yelkenleri açıp, düşmanın yakınında bir yere varmak gerekir.” deyince, bulunduğumuz yerin git-gelini, yani akıntısını hesap ettim. Haritadan pusulaya bakarak yerimizi buldum. Kıyıya yakın olup olmadığımızı hesapladım. Kur’an-ı Kerim’den bir fal baktım iyi olmasına alamet gördüm. Gemilerin sularına baktım. Hemen hemen döşemeler sularla örtülmüştü. Suları boşaltmaya başladık. İkindi zamanı hava biraz açıldı. Hindistan’ın Gücerat eyaletinin Daman isimli vilayeti önündeydik. Kıyıdan uzaklığımız iki mil kadardı. Bütün gemiler oradaydı. Beş gün beş gece kasırga ve yağmuru demir üzerinde geçirdik. Çünkü, bu mevsim, Hindistan’ın yağmur mevsimi idi. Gece gündüz elimizden pusula ve saat düşmedi. Herkes şaşkınlık içinde, sıkıntıya batmış olarak, dünyadan ümidini kesti. Afitabî(6) doğa devlet güneşi birgün ola Hak Teala kulunu kahr ile daim kılmaz (Gün gelir sevgiliye, mutluluğa ulaşmamızı engelleyen dertler biter. Başımızdakı kara bulutlar yok olur. Biz ümitliyiz, çünkü; Allah-ü Teala kullarını daimi sıkıntı içinde bırakmaz.) diye arkadaşlara teselli veriyorum. (1) Serdümen : Dümencibaşı. (2) Funda : Gemiyi demirlemek için verilen komut. (3) Harpuşte : Balık sırtı biçiminde. (4) Filori : Altın sikke, lira. (5) Paçoz : Çapanın zincire bağlandığı yer. (6) Afitabi : Şemsiyeci. Padişahı güneşin ışığından koruyan. Allah’ın hikmeti olacak ki; orada dahi, demirlemiş olan üç gemi yan yattı ve içlerindeki tayfa, Keştî(1) şikeste(2) kanin ey bad-ı şurte(3) berhiz(4) Başed(5) ki bâzbinem ân yâr-ı aşinârâ (Felakete uğramış bir geminin içindeyiz. Ey müsait rüzgar, es ki tanıdık sevgiliye kavuşabilelim.) deyip Allah’a sayısız yalvarış ve yakarışta bulundular. Allah’ın izniyle, hepsi sağ salim olarak karaya çıktılar ve kurtuldular. GÜCERAT’TAKİ DURUMU BEYAN EDER Hazret’i Allah’ın inayeti ile, beş gün sonra rüzgar hızını kesti, ortalık süt liman oldu. Parçalanan gemilerin top ve diğer kısımlarını Gücerat padişahı Sultan Ahmed’in amirlerinden Daman hakimi Melik Esed’e emanet bıraktık. Orada, Kalküta’dan gelmiş olan birkaç savaş gemisi vardı. Kotuvalları gemiye gelerek, Kalküta padişahı Samirî’nin, saadetlû padişah hazretlerine bağlılık ve hürmetlerini bildirdi. Şehrin valisi Melik Esed bu acize haber göndererek, düşman donanmasının gelmek üzere olduğunu, tedbirli olmamızı, Kal’ayı Surat’a varmaya çalışmamızı bildirdi. Haberin gemilerdeki tayfa arasında yayılması üzerine, bazıları orada kalıp Melik Esed’e tabi oldu. Bazıları da : Suyu bardakta demişler, gemiyi kağıtta Bizden evvel bu cihan seyrin eden ehli vukuf(6) Alem-i beni koyup bahr havasında yılan(7) Bu Ali(8)(İbni Sina) ise, anın aklına idrakine yuf (Bizden evvel bu alemi bilen akıllı insanlar, “Su bardakta gemi kağıtta sakın durur” demişler. Karaya istmeyip deniz havasından vazgeçen kişi İbn Sina bile olsa onun aklına yazıklar olsunn.) diyerek sandallara atladılar ve karadan Yetim Surat’a gitmeye karar verdiler. (1) Keştî : gemi. (2) Şikeste : Kırık, kırılmış, yenilmiş. (3) Bad-ı Şurte : Uygun rüzgar. (4) Berhiz : Kalkan, sıçrayan, atılan. (5) Başed : Yardım et, esmek. (6) Ehli Vukuf : İyi bilgisi olan, bilirkişi. (7) Yılan : Vazgeçen. (8) Âli : Yüce, bilgili insan. Bu acize uyan bir miktar gemici ile elbirliği edip çalışarak, her gemiye kılavuz aldık, Surat isimli limana doğru yola çıktık. Denize açılıp yelken-kürek giderken Sultan Ahmed’in vezir-i azamı İmad-ül-Melik’den bir grab ile Surat beyi Ağa Hamza geldiler. Mektup getirip düşmanın toplantısı olduğunu, Daman’ ın açık bir yer olduğunu, tedbirli olmamız gerektiğini bildirdiler. Kal’ayı Surat’a geldiğimizde oranın tehlikede olduğunu haber verdiler. Beş gün Horkari’de suların çekildiği zaman yol aldık, suların kabardığı zaman demir attık. Her türlü zorlukla ve çile çekerek, Basra limanından Gücerat’a Kal’ayı Surat’a üç ayda vardık. Oradaki müslüman halk bizim gelişimize sevindiler. “ Umudumuz Gücerat vilayeti Osmanlı ülkesine katılsın ve Hint limanları düşmanın elinden alınmaya çalışılsın.” dediler. Meğer, az önce, Gücerat padişahı merhum Sultan Bahadır, akrabasından 12 yaşında Sultan Ahmed’i padişah yapmıştı. Nasrul-Melik isimli büyük bir han onun padişahlığını kabul etmedi. Çetr(1) kaldırıp, padişahlık iddia eder. Adamlarıyla Buruç kalesini alır, içine asker koyar. Sultan Ahmed de, ordusuyla Buruç üzerine yürür. Harp başlamak üzere iken bizim geldiğimizi işitirler. Tüfekçi ve diğer askerlerden iki yüz kadar arkadaşımızı alarak Buruç üzerine yürüdüler. Düşmanın beş kaptanı, yedi büyük kalyon ve seksen grap ile geldi. Bizim burada bulunduğumuzdan haberdar olunca, bizimle savaşa başladı. Siperler yaptık iki ay kadar gece gündüz harbe hazır olduk. Bu acizin ortadan kaldırılması için Nasır-ül Melik, düşmanlarla ittifak edip bazı fedailere birlik akçe vad ederek, gece çadırlarımıza gönderdiler. İkinci defa yemekte zehirlemek yoluna gittiler. Bu sefer de Surat kalesinde Kutuval bulunan Hüseyin Ağa, beni tertipten haberdar etti. Sultan Ahmed, Buruç kalesini fethedip Hüdavent Han ve Cihangir Han’ı bir miktar fil ve askerle Surat’a gönderdi. Kendisi de Ahmedabad’a doğru yürüdü. Ahmedabad’da da Sultan Ahmed isimli bir genç, çetr kaldırıp, padişah olmuş ve tahta geçmişti. Sultan Ahmed oraya varınca, ona karşı çıktı, savaş başladı. Kendisi yaralandı, hanlarından Hasan Han da düşünce savaş bitti ve oradan kaçtı. Önceden padişah olan Sultan Ahmed tahta geçti. Nasır-ül Melik kederinden ölünce, Gücerat’da hava düzeldi. Kafir bu durumu öğrenince, Hüdavend Han’a elçi gönderip: “Bizim sizinle işimiz yoktur. Bizim işimiz Mısır kaptanı iledir.” diye bu acizi onlardan istedi. Teklif kabul edilmedi. Yanımdaki askerler elçiyi öldürmek istediler. Fakat ben mani oldum ve onlara: “Kendimize gelelim, burası padişah memleketidir. Sonunu bekleyelim.” Hele derd-ü belaya sabr edelim Görelim akibet(2) Allah neylere (Necati) (Başımıza gelen dert ve belalara sabredelim. Bakalım sonunu Allah nereye vardırır.) dedim. (1) Çetr : Çadır, gölgelik ; gece. (2) Akibet : Son. “Niyet hayır akibet hayır” sözünde de olduğu gibi, insan bir işe iyi düşüncelerle başlarsa sonunun mutlaka iyi olacağı açıklanmaktadır. Bu acizin (Seydi Ali Reis) gemisinden bir kafir aletçi kaçıp elçinin gemisine girmiş ve bizim için: “Bayram ertesi gitmeleri lazım. Bunları teslim almak benim vaadim olsun demiş.” Bunu haber alan askerler, kafirin gemisini basıp bu adamı yakaladılar. İdam ettiler. Elçi bu vaziyeti görünce korktu. Bu şehirde Tanrı ağacı diye bilinen hurma nevinden bir ağaç vardır. Bunun her budağına bir su testisi asarlar. Budağın ucunu kesip testinin içine sokarlar. Buradan kan renginde su akar. Bu su, güneşin hararetiyle az zamanda şaraba döner. Her ağacın altında bir meyhane vardır. Halk devamlı orada yiyip içer. Askerlerden bazı tıyneti bozuk olanlar orada içip birbirleriyle serdarlarını öldürmeye sözleşirler. Çerakese Serdarı Hüseyin Ağa’nın üzerine hücum ederler. Bazı arkadaşları karşı koyup menetmek isteyince, iki yiğidi yaralar ve Hacı Memi isimli işe yarar bir yiğidi öldürürler. Askerler bana doğru gelerek: “Bu haramzadenin hakkından gel!” dediler. Ben de: “Bu yer diğer padişahındır, burada bizim hükmümüz geçmez. İnşallah, sabah sahiplerine haber verilir.” deyince, “Padişahımızın hükmü her yerde geçerlidir. Serdarımızsın, Şer’i hükmü ne ise sen haber ver, biz hakkından geliriz.” dediler. Ben de kelâmı Mecid’de(Maide suresi: ayet 45), “Cana can, göze göz, buruna burun, dişe diş ve yaralar birbirine kısastır.” diye buyurulmaktadır. Buna göre onun hemen öldürülmesi gerekir deyince, hemen onu da öldürdüler. Bu hadiseyi gören diğer azgınlarda yatıştılar. Hakikaten “Kısasta sizin için hayat vardır” (Bakara suresi, ayet 179) ayetinin manası tecelli etti. Herkesin aklı başına geldi. Kafir beyleri hemen hadiseyi işitip birçok ibretler aldılar. Elçi hemen o anda araba tutup, Sultan Ahmed’in gittiği yöne doğru gitti. Hüdavend Han, askere, Adil Han’da Buruc’da olan halka ulufe(1) dağıttı. Yiyecek hiçbir şeyimiz kalmamıştı. Gemilerde de alet ve levazımat diye hiçbir şey yoktu. Gemiler eskimişti. Gemilerle Mısır’a gitmek imkansızdı. Gücerat vilayetinde gemicilerin çoğu kaçtı. Gemileri Surat kalesinde olan Hüdavend Han’a bayraklar ve bütün her şeyiyle, deniz yoluyla memlekete gönderilmek üzere, kefaleten bıraktım. Hüdavend Han ve Adil Han’dan borç senetlerini alarak, Mısır yeniçerileri Kethudası Mustafa Ağa, Tüfekçiler Serdarı Ali Ağa, Bölükbaşılar ve diğer işe yarar adamlardan elli kişiyle Allah’a tevekkül edip, Muhakkak her zorluğun bir kolaylığı vardır Gönlünü hoş tut ki bu Allah kelamıdır. (Zor olan her işin mutlaka bir kolaylığı da vardır. Üzülmeye gerek yok. Allah-ü Teala, insanlara taşıyamayacakları yükü yüklemez (O “biz insanoğluna güçlüklerin yanında kolaylıklar da verdik” diyor). beytinin manasına uyduk. (1) Ulufe : Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nda Sipahilere, Yeniçerilere üç ayda verilen maaş 962 senesi Muharreminin(1) evvelinde Ahmedabad’a doğru yola çıktık. Birkaç günde Buruc’a ve Blodra’ya daha sonra da Campanur yolu ile devam ettik. Yollarda tuhaf ağaçlar gördük. Her birinin tepesi semaya varan ve üzerlerinde bir kanadından diğer kanadına 14 karış büyüklüğünde her ağaçta sayısız yarasa vardı. Bu ağaçların kökleri yüksekten toprağa iniyor ve indiği yerden tekrar bir ağaç büyüyordu. Bu ağacın ismi o yerde Tub idi. Bu ağaçların her birinin gölgesinde binlerce adam gölgelenebilirdi. Yollarında zakkumlar vardı. Gücerat diyarında çok papağan vardı ve bu yerler maymunların da yetişip barındığı yerlerdi. Her gün, nerde konaklasak, binlerce maymun, etrafımızı çevirirdi. Sözün kısası, bin türlü eza ve cefa ile, Mahmudabad’a geldik. Onbeş gün nihayetinde de Gücerat’ın başşehri Ahmedabad’a vardık.. Padişah İmad’ul Melik ve Diğer Hanlarla görüştükten sonra Sultan Ahmed’e hediyemizi sunduk. Çeşitli ihsanlarına mazhar olduk. Padişah Efendimiz Hazretlerine hürmetler edip, bu acize de bir at, bir katar deve ve harçlık ihsan ettiler. Ahmedabad yakınındaki Cerkeş denilen yerde Şeyh Ahmed Ma’ribi’yi ziyaret ettik. Birgün, Sultan Ahmed’in veziri azamı, İmad-ül Mülk’ün konağında düşman elçisiyle bir araya geldik. İmad-ül Mülk, elçiye: “Biz Osmanlı Padişahına muhtacız. Bizim gemilerimiz onların limanlarına gitmese, bizim halimiz eskisi gibi olur. Hem o bir İslam Padişahıdır. Onun kaptanını bizden istemeniz doğru bir şey midir?” deyince, bu acize de bir gayret gelerek; “bre Mel’un, beni bozgun donanma ile buldunuz. İnşallah’u Rahman, yakın zamanda alem’in sığınağı padişah hazretlerinin sayesinde, Hürmüz değil, Diu, belki de Kuvve dahi size kalmayacaktır.” Deniz üstünde yürürüz, Düşmanı arar buluruz Öçümüz komaz alırız Bize Hayreddinli(2) derler dedim. Kafir de “ şimdiden sonra Hint limanlarından kuş uçmaz” diye cevap verdi. Aciz de “deniz yoluyla gitmek gerekli değildir. İnşallah, Allah nasip ederse, karadan gitmek, bana daha kolaydır” deyince, kafir konuşmadı, meclisi terketti. Birkaç gün sonra, Sultan Ahmed, Buruc vilayetini bu acize teklif etti. Fakat kabul etmedim. “Gücerat eyaletini tamamen verseniz durmam mümkün değildir” dedim. (1) Muharrem : Kamer takviminin birinci ayı yani aşure ayı; erkek adı. (2) Hayreddinli : Preveze zaferinden sonra bahriyeli yiğitlere hayreddinli denilmeye başlanmıştır. Bir gece rüyamda Hz.Ali (K.V.)’yi gördüm. Önümde yazılı bir kağıt parçası vardı. -Bu Hz. Allah şefkatidir, seninle beraberdir, korkma! Eğer Hz. Allah’ın şefkati bizimle olmasa, yad vilayetlerin suları bile bizden kaçardı, dedi. Ertesi sabah bu vak’ayı arkadaşlara anlattım. Hepsi de Allah’a şükrettiler ve hemen padişahın huzuruna çıkıp seyahat için izin istediler. Saadetlu Padişah hazretlerine hürmeten izin verdiler. Bu şehirde olan Banyan keferesinin gayet bilginlerinden Bat ismiyle bilinen bir topluluk varmış. Tüccar ve diğer yolcuları bir şehirden öbürüne götürmekle mesul imişler. Karşılığında da az bir ücret alırlarmış. Şöyle ki: Yollarda Rajput kafiri, yani Hintlinin atlısı, gelip kervanı soyup talan etmek istese, bu Batlar hançerlerini çekip göğüslerine dayarlar ve “biz bunlara kefiliz. Kervana zarar verirseniz, kendimizi öldürürüz” deyince, Rajput onlara hürmeten kimseye dokunmaz, oradan taarruza uğramadan sıhhat ve selametle gidilirmiş. Kervana bir zarar gelip Batlar kendini öldürünce, batıl olan ayinlerinde Rajput çok büyük şiddet gösterir ve yapanların ölümüne sebep olurmuş. O vilayetteki Rajput beyleri, topluca, orada olan Rajputları, oğulları, kızları ve kendine tabi olanları tamamen öldürürlermiş. Ahmedabad’daki müslümanlar da buna güvenerek bize iki bat gönderdiler.Ücreti tayin ettik ve o senenin safer ayının ortalarında, kara yolu ile, Osmanlı ülkesine doğru yola çıktık. Puten’in Piri Şeyh Nizam’ı ziyaret ettik.Orada Sir Han ve kardeşi Musa Han, askerlerini toplamış Radınpur Han’ı Bülluç Han ile harp hazırlığındaydı. Bizim gitmemize mani olmak istedi. Oraya giderseniz, onlara yardım edersiniz, birkaç gün durun, vaziyet düzelince, sıhhat ve selametle gidersiniz deyince, “Yüce olan Allah’a yemin olsun ki, biz kimseye yardım etmek için gelmedik. Kendi yolumuza gideriz ve elimizde padişahımızın fermanı var,” diye bin türlü yalvarıp yakarmadan sonra, itimat edip geçiş izni verdiler. Eylegân-ı(1) Hind bilen Piten seferin İhtiyar(2) eylesün mihen(3) seferin Yığlamakdın(4) akik boldi gözüm Dir görem eylemiş Yemen seferin Dürr-i eşkimlu(5) damenim pürdür Gülla eyledun Aden seferin Yaragum boldi nafe-veş(6) pûrhun(7) Niklay(8) min(9) itub Hoten seferin Ya ilahi yine müyesser kıl Kâtibi bendene(10) vatan seferin (Hint insanlariyle birlikte Piten seferine katılmaya azmeden güçlüklerle dolu bir sefere katıldığını bilsin. Ağlamaktan gözlerim kızarıp akik taşına döndü. Gözlerim Yemen seferi yapan birini göreyim der. Gözyaşı incilerimle eteğim dopdoludur.Güya Aden seferi yaptım. Yüreğim kan dolu misk kesesine döndü. Hotem seferi yapıp da ben ne yapayım. Ey Allah’ım Katibi kuluna vatanına gitmeyi yine nasib et.) Nihayet, oradan da kurtulup, yola koyulduk. Beşinci gün Radinpur’a geldik. Mahmut Han ile görüştük. O da türlü güçlükler çıkarmasına rağmen yola devam ettik. Yolda Rajput kafirleri ile karşılaştık ve beylerinden bir yazı aldık.Sind’e varınca, develer kiraladık ve Ahmedabad’dan bizi getiren batlara ücretlerini vererek geri çevirdik. SİND VİLAYETİNDEKİ MACERAMIZI ANLATIR Mübarek Rebiülevvel(İlkbahar) ayında yola çıkıp, Rajput şehirlerinden Parkin’e vardık. Kafir üzerimize hücum edince, beylerinin mektubunu gösterip, hediye verdikten sonra yolda Rajput kafirlerine karşı dikkatlı olmamızı tembih ettiler. Ertesi gün yola çıktık. Birgün, sabah vakti ansızın karşıdan Rajput geliyor, diye bir gürültü koptu. Hemen develeri etrafımıza çöktürttük ve her taraftan tüfekleri çıkarttık. Kafirler tüfekleri görünce, adam gönderip vergi istediler. “Bizim yükümüz ilaç ve boncuktur. Onun da vergisini, gönderdik, eğer yine istiyorsanız gönderelim” dedikten sonra onlarda dönüp bir tarafa çekildiler. Biz de yolumuza devam ettik. (1) Eylegan : İnsanlar. (2) İhtiyar : Anlamak, bilmek, idrak etmek. (3) Mihen : Eziyet, meşakkat, sıkıntı. (4)Yiğlasa : Ağlasa. (5) Dürr-i eşk : Gözyaşı incisi. (6) Nafe-veş : Misk kasesi gibi (Mecazen sevgilinin saçı) (7) Pürhun : Kan dolu. (8) Niklay : Ne yapayım. (9) Min : Ben. (10) Bende : Kul, hizmetli, köle. Onbeş gün Riksan ve çölde gittikten sonra Sind sınırında Vanke şehrine vardık. Oradan da tekrar deve tutup Cuna ve Bağı Feth şehrine vardık. Meğer Sind padişahı Hasan Mirza kırk yıl kadar Sind padişahlığı yapmış olup beş yıldan beri bir gömlekle, ata binemediği için, gemilerle Seyhun Irmağına açılmıştı. Her nereye canı isterse oraya gidiyordu. Sind eyaletinin payitahtı(başkenti) olan Tutte’de sultan olan İsa Turhan Şah, Hasan Mirza’nın işe yarar adamlarını öldürdü ve Nusredabad kalesinde olan hazinesini askere dağıttı. Şah Hasan Mirza’da Bekr’den Sultan Mahmut’u karadaki askere serdar(1) tayin ederek kendisi dörtyüz parça gemi ile denizden Mir İsa’nın üzerine geldi. Orada bizim geldiğimizi haber alınca adam gönderdi. Bizi hürmetle karşıladı ve görüşme yaptık. Ona hediye arzedince, bu acize hürmet, ikram ettiler ve adımızı gayb(2) ordusu koydular. Bu acize ticaret merkezi Lahor’u vermeyi teklif ettiler ama kabul etmeyip gitmek için izin isteyince onlarda kalenin fethidden sonra gidersiniz deyip, padişah efendimiz hazretlerine bir mektup yazdılar. Bizi Mir İsa ile savaşa sevk ettiler. Sind şeyhlerinden Şeyh Ab’dul Vehhab ile görüşüp hayır duasını aldık. Şeyh Mirin ve Şeyh Cemali’yi ziyaret ettik. Mir İsa ile bir ay kadar savaştık. Serkuplar(3) yıs edilip(4) toplar kullanıldı ve birçok insan telef oldu. Tutte bir ada olduğundan karşıdan oraya top kar etmediği için alınamadı ve sulh yaptık. Mir İsa Hümayun padişah adına hutbe okutmak ve nakkare(5) çalmaktan vazgeçti. Yine Şah Hasan Mirza’ya tabi oldu. Oğlu Mir Salih’i hediyelerle Şah’a gönderdi. Şah Hasan Mirza da oğluna Mir İsa’nın askere dağıttığı hazineden geriye kalanı hediye verdi. O vilayeti Mir İsa’ya başkent yaptı. Veziri Monla Yari ile ferman, ahidname(6) ve tuğ ile yeniden nakkare gönderdi. Mir İsa’ya tabi olup hapiste olan Argun ve Turhan’dan on kadar Mirza’nın her birine hil’at(7) giydirip azat etti. Mir İsa’da Mirza’nın hatunu Hacı Begüm’ü hemen gönderdi. Cemaziyel Evvel’in(Arabi ayların beşincisi) ilk günlerinde asker ile Sultan Mahmud karadan Mir Şah Hasan Mirza gemilerle Bekr’e yola çıktı. Hatunu gelip kavuşunca Mirza vefat etti. Sultan Mahmud, merhum Mirza’nın malını üçe ayırıp hanımına, hocası ile Mir İsa’ya gönderdi. Cenazeyi de Tutte’ye gönderdi. Bizi kendi gemisine koyup kendisi karadan Bekr’e doğru yola çıktı. Mirza’nın cenazesi gemi ile Tutte tarafına yönelince askerler diğer gemileri yağmalayıp kaçtılar. Tayfasız kalınca arkadaşlar tayfaların yerini aldılar. Yağmacılara karşı tüfekle karşı koyup oradan uzaklaştık. Akıntıya karşı on gün kadar yol aldık. Nasırpur’a vardık. Şehri Pajput beyleri yağmalamışlardı. (1) Serdar : Osmanlıda komutan, askerbaşı. Erkek adıb-. (2) Gayb : Gizli olan, gözle görülmeyen şey. (3) Serkup : Baş. (4) Yıs et : Eğmek. (5) Nakkare : Davul, küçük davul. (6) Ahidname : Anlaşma şartlarını ve iki tarafın imzasını taşıyan kağıt. (7) Hil’at : Eskiden, padişah veya vezir tarafından takdim edilen, beğenilen kimseye giydirilen süslü elbise, kaftan. Mir İsa, adamlarıyla Sultan Mahmud’un ardından gitti. Oğlu Mir Salih gemileriyle ardınızdan geliyoruz deyince, düşündük ve döndük. Bir araya toplanarak dua okuduk. Yine Tutte tarafına dönerek denizde Mir Salih ile buluştuk. Bir miktar hediye ile gemisine gittik. Nereye gidiyorsunuz diye sordu. Biz de “babanızı takip ediyoruz” deyince; “İsa gitti siz geriye dönün” dedi. Gemicimiz olmadığından gidemeyeceğimizi söyleyince onbeş gemici verdi. Geriye döndük, on gün yol alınca Sind’e varıp Mir İsa ile görüşme yaptık. Merhum Mirza’nın yanında bulunan beylerde orada idiler. Sulh taraftarı olduklarını savaş rızaları olmadığını bildirdikleri zaman, Mir İsa bize saygı gösterip ikramlarda bulundu. Gitmemize izin vermedi ama devamlı ısrar edince, elinde olan yedi parça gemiyi bana teslim etti. Bir elçiyi beraber koşup gemici verdi. Saadetli padişah efendimiz hazretlerine başına gelen musibeti yazdı ve biz de yola çıktık. Simce ve Maci’lilerle her gün çarpışarak, binbir güçlükle Siyam’a geldik. Oradan, Patrı ve Duble yolu ile Bekr kalesine vardık. Sultan Mahmud ve merhum Mirza’nın veziri Molla Yarı ile görüşme yaptık. Sultan’a bir miktar hediye sunduk ve sohbette bulunduktan sonra Sultan Mahmud’da, Hümayun padişah adına hutbe okutacağını bildirdi. Mir İsa ile de araları bulunup sulh yapıldı. Merhum Mirza’nın ölümüne: Şah Hasen-i Sind ki Şah irdi veli Çıktı ecel camını taptı fena Hâtıf-ı(1) gayb etti tarihini Cennet-i firdevs(2) mekânı ola (Sind Şah’ı olan Şah Hasan bir veli idi. Eceli geldi ve ruhu ölümsüzlük şerbetini içti. Onun da varlığı gaibden gelen bir ses oldu. Yani sanki öyle bir kimse dünyada mevcut değildi zaten. Cennet bahçesi mekanı ola.) diye tarih düşürdüm. Bu tarih düşürmeyi(3) Sultan Mahmud çok beğendi, hemen orada iki gazel söyledim, (1) Hatif : Sesi işitilip kendisi görülmeyen kimse; gaipten haber veren melek. (2) Cennet-i firdevs : Cennet bahçesi. (3) Tarih Düşürme : Divan edebiyatında önemli bir sanattır. Arap alfabesinden her harfin bir sayı değeri vardır. Şiirdeki harfler toplandığında olayın tarihi ortaya çıkar. Birincisi: Firkatin(1) elini tûr(2) olur bilmez idim. Asla, ben ânın hayalini kılmaz idim. Âhir(3) beni uçar etti(4) senin aşkına anla Öz halime kalsa senden ayrılmaz idim Derdimi sana yığlasa(5) ey meh-i çeşmin(6) Bir dem(7) gözümün yaşını ben silmez idim. Bilsem beni reddetiğini ahir senin Her giz eşiğine ey Peri gelmez idim Hicr(8) ateşini Kâtibi ol tanısam Aşkı yolıda munca zaman yılmaz idim. (Ayrılığın bu kadar uzun süreceğini bilmezdim. Hatta bunu hatırımdan dahi geçirmezdim. Senin aşkın en sonunda beni divane etti. Bana kalsa ben senden ayrılmazdım. Ey gözümün nuru; beni derdimi sana ağlayarak anlatan o gözümün yaşını silmezdim. En sonunda beni reddedeceğini bilseydim; senin eşiğine hiç gelmezdim. Katibi; ayrılık ateşinin neden geldiğini bir bilsem onun aşkı uğruna hiç bir şeyden yılmazdım.) Bizde Sultan’dan gitmek için izin talep ettik. Sultan bu dileğimizi kabul etti ve Saadetlü padişah efendimiz hazretlerine bir mektup yazdı. (1) Firkat : Ayrılık. (2) Tûr : Büyük. (3) Âhir : En son, en sondaki. (4) Uçar Etmek : Kendinden geçirmek, aklını başından almak. (5) Yığlasa : Ağlasa. (6) Meh-i çeşmin : Ay gözlüm. (7) Dem : Gözyaşı, gözyaşı dökme, ağlama. (8) Hicr : Ayrılık. İkincisi de şöyle idi: Yarsız her kayda bulsam beytü-l ahzandı(1) mena Âlem ol Yusuf likadan(2) ayru zindandır mena Düşman ittirmiş beni çün(3) yoluna olmaz senin Dostum, ol söz bâri vallah bühtandır(4) mena Şerbet-i lâlin(5) kılsan da can bir sam ne tenk Ey tabibim sana müşkülirse asandır mena Ilgaç(6) etrafım, melâmet(7) sengi gönlüm şâd olur, Gam çerigin def’ içün ol yahşi kurûgandır(8) mena Atlarıngla Kâtibi bendeni kıldıng hem-sigal(9) Nimeting hakkı begum ol ulığ insandır mena (Yar olmadan nereden olursam olayım orası bir hüzün evidir benim için. Dünya; o Yusuf yüzlüdün ayrı olunca zindandır bana. Madem ki düşman beni onun yolunda kaybetmiştir; o senin olamaz. Böyle bir söz benim aşkımı hiçe saymak olduğudan bana iftiradır. Dudağının şerbetinden versen de can versem; gam değil. Ey gönlümün tabibi; (dudağının şerbetini bana vermek) sana güç geliyorsa da senin için can vermek bana kolaydır. Etrafın çapulcularla dolu olduğu ve senin aşkın içimde kabaran bir taş olduğu halde gam ordusunu defetmek için senin aşkın iyi bir hüzün gidericidir bana. Hediye ettiğiniz atlarla Katibi kulunuzu düşündüğünüzü ispat ettiniz. Beyim; bu nimetiniz ulu bir ihsandır benim için.) Bu gazelleri Sultan’a arz edip gitmek için izin istedim. Sultan dileğimizi kabul etti ve Saadetli Padişah Efendimiz hazretlerine bir mektup yazdı ve “ Fakat, Kandehar yolunda, Özbek Sultanlarından Haydar Sultanoğlu Bahadır Sultan, binlerce adam toplayıp kazak olmuştur, hiç kimseyi geçirmemektedir. Hem Bad-ı Semmum(10) zamanıdır, şimdiki vakitte o tarafa girilmez. Birkaç gün durun size bir miktar adam katip Lahor yolundan gönderelim gerçi orada da Ced taifesi vardır, dikkatlı bulunun” dedi. Orada da bir aydan fazla kaldık. (1) Beytü-l ahzan : Dünya. (2) Yusuf Lika : Yusuf yüzlü: Hz. Yusuf yaradılmışların en güzel yüzlüsü o olarak bilinir. Onu gören hanımlar kendilerinden geçerlermiş. (3) Çün : Çünkü, nasıl. (4) Bühta : Yalan, iftira. (5) Şerbet-i lal : Dudağın şerbiti. (6) Ilgaç : Akıncı, çapulcu. (7) Melamet : Çıkışma, azarlama. (8) Kurugan : Kurutan, kökünü kazıyan. (9) Sigal : Fikir, endişe, düşünmek. (10) Bad-ı semmum : Sam yeli, sıcak rüzgar. Bir gece rüyamda validemi gördüm. “Hazreti Fatıma (R.A.)’yı düşümde gördüm. Senin sıhhatle gelmeni bana müjde kıldı” dedi. Sabahleyin yoldaşlara müjde haberine verdim ve Sultan Mahmud’a gidip vak’ayı anlatınca bize izin verdi. Bir yahşi at, bir katar deve, bir hayme(1), sayeban(2) ve yol harçlığı ihsan buyurdu. İki yüz elli hızlı Sind süvarisi koştu ve Hümayun Padişah’a bizi dinlemesi için bir mektup yazdı. Mübarek Şaban’ın ortalarında yola koyulduk. Sultan Pur yolu ile beş günde Mar kalesine vardık. Ertesi gün kuyulara baktık, su bulamadık. Bazı adamlar, sam rüzgarı ve susuzluktan ölüm hali derecesine geldi. Her birine Tiryak-ı Faruk(3) verdik de, bu halden bin bela kurtuldular. Bu hali görünce çöl yolundan vazgeçtik. (Garip kişi kör gibidir) derler. Bunun gibi, bizde geriye Mar kalesine döndük. Daha sonra beraber olan Sind’liler orman yolundan gitmeye korktular. Sonunda arkadaşları teselli edip nasihat ederek, Kadir olan ince şir(4) efgine(5) Sunsa tedarikle sunur düşmana Re’yi kavi(6) vahid u elf(7) olsa er Re’yi kavi samtıdır ehl-i zafer(8) Biz, olavuz vahid(9) u düşman maye(10) Bize yeter ayet-i “Kem minfie” (Nice arslanı yere vurmağa kudreti olan kimse; düşmana bir şey verirken tedbirli olur. Görüşü keskin ve kuvveti bine karşı bir olsa da yine de görüşü kuvvetli ve sükut etmesi sonunda zafer umduğu içindir. Biz tek olsak ; düşman, fazla, güçlü olsa da bir şey değişmez. Bize “Kem min fie” : (cemaat- ten kaç kişi gelirse gelsin) ayeti kafidir. ) dedim.On tüfek önde, on tüfek arkada ve diğerlerini de ortaya yerleştirdim. Hak Teala Hazretlerinin nihayetsiz inayetine sığınarak yola devam edince, bu vaziyeti gören Sind’liler de bizimle can alan ormana girdiler. Bin bela ve mihnet ile Oçi’ye vardık. Şeyh İbrahim ile görüşüp duasını aldık. Şeyh Cemali ve Şeyh Celali Hazretleri (K.S.)’nı ziyaret edip, mübarek Ramazan’ı Şerif’in evvelinde yola çıktık. Kare nehrini kelek bağlayıp geçince Sind’lileri serbest bıraktık. Oradan, Ab-ı Maçvare’ye geldik. Orayı da gemiyle geçtik. Orada beş yüz kadar ced vardı. Fakat tüfeklerden korkup hiçbir şey yapamadılar. Oradan da yola devam edip onbeşinci gün, Ramazan’ın ortalarında şehri Multan’a geldik. (1) Hayme : Çadır. (2) Sayeban : Gelgeci, himayeci. (3) Tiryak-ı Faruk : Zehir ve bazı hastalıklara karşı eskilerin kullandığı bir ilaç, panzehir. (4) Şir : Arslan. (5) Efgen : Düşüren, yıkan, yere atan. (6) Kavi : Kuvvetli, güçlü. (7) Vahid u elf : Binbir. (8) Ehl-i zafer : Zafer sahibi. (9) Vahid : Yalnız. (10) Maye : Asıl ve lüzumlu madde, esas, güç, iktidar. HİNDİSTAN DİYARINDAKİ SERGÜZEŞTİ BEYAN EDER İlk olarak, Şehr-i Multan’da Hz. Şeyh Bahaad-Din Zekeriya, Şeyh Rukned-Din ve Şeyh Sadrud-Din(Allah onlara rahmet etsin)’i ziyaret ettik. Şeyh Muhammed Racu ile görüşme yapıp duasını aldık. Mir Miran ve Mirza Hasan Sultan ile görüşme yapıp izinlerini alındıktan sonra Lahor’a doğru yola çıktık. Sadgire’ye varınca orada da Şeyh Hamid ile görüşme yapıp duasını aldık ve Şevvel(1)’ın evvelinde Lahor’a vardık. Meğer, önceden Hindistan Padişahı olan Şir Han’ın oğlu Selim Şah vefat edip İskender Han Padişah olunca, Hümayun Padişah bunu işitip Kabil’den Hint’e yürümüş, evvela Lahor’u alıp zaptederek içine adam koymuş, kendisi Şehr-i Sıhrınd önünde İskender Han ile karşılaşıp onu basarak dört yüz fil ile darbzenleriyle(2) dört yüz arabasını almış, İskender Han kaçarak Mankut kalesine girip bir miktar adam ile Keşmir Mirzalarından Şah Ebu’l Mealı’yı serdar edererek ardına salmış. Kendisi Delhi’ye varıp hanlarından Özbek İskender Han’ı Agra’ya göndermiş, nice han ve sultanların kimisinin Hisar-ı Firuz Şah’a kimini de Sibnel, Beyane ve Kenviç’e göndermiş, her tarafta beyler ve askerler savaş üzere iken bizde Lahor’a varmış bulunduk. Şehir hakimi olan Mirza Şah yol vermeyip; “Padişah’a gitmeyince yol yok” dedi. Sonunda padişaha halimizi arz ettik. Orduyu Hümayun’a(3) gönderin diye emir geldi. Bu arada bir ay kadar zaman geçti. Bunun sonunda hepimizi Padişah’a gönderip yanımızda da adam koştular. Zaruri olarak yola devam ettik. Deryayı Sultan-Pur’u gemilerle geçip Hisar-i Firuz Şah yoluyla yirmi gün kadar yürüyerek Zilkade’nin sonlarında Hind Pay-ı tahtına, yani, Delhi şehrine varınca Hümayun Padişah haberdar oldu. Han, hanan, diğer hanlar ve sultanların dört yüz fil ve binlerce adam ile Saadetlü Padişah Hazretlerinin izzet ve hürmetine karşılamak için gönderdi. Bu acize de bir at, iki hil’at ve harçlık gönderip o gün orada Han-Hanan büyük bir ziyafet yapıldı ve Diyar-ı Hind’de Divan gece olduğu için akşamleyin ta’zım(4) ve terkim(5) ile Padişah’ın Divan-ı Hümayun’una götürüldük. (Hediyye, hediyye edenin kuvvetine göredir.) sözü gereğince, acizane bir miktar hediye arz ettik. Padişah ile mülakat yaptığımızda, Hindistan fethi için gazel arz ettim. (1) Şevval : Arabi ayların onuncusu olup, ilk üç günü şeker bayramıdır. (2) Darbzen : Kale döven. (3) Orduyu Hümayun : Padişah ordusu. (4) Ta’zım : Saygı gösterme, ikram etme. (5) Terkim : Saygı gösterme, selamlama. Eğer ki halime rahm(1) itmesey habib(2) benim İlacı kayda tapar derdime tabip benim Visal-i yari(3) bana kılmaz idi hak ruzi(4) Ezelden, ey dil eger bolmasa nasib benim Şarab-ı la’lin(5) için mest olundu ey saki Meğer ki girmegey ilgimge hiç rakib menin Revamidur(6) dimegeysin(7) min içün hergiz Niçun durur gam-ı hicrimden(8) ol garib menin Yüzini Katibi görgeç hezar(9) işve bilen Kul etti gönlümü ol şuh-i(10) dilferib(11) menin (Şayet sevgilim benim halime acımazsa; derdime derman olacak ilaç nerede bulunur. Ey gönül; benim nasibim olmasaydı ezelden Allah benim yare kavuşmamı nasip eylemezdi. Ey sevgili; dudağının kırmızısı için kendimden geçtik ki benden başka kimse ona vurulmasın. Reva mıdır ki sen hiçbir zaman benim için: Şu garıp benden ayrı olmanın kederiyle niye kavruluyor demiyesin. Katibi bin türlü işve bilen yüzünü görünce; o nazlı gönül eğlediren beni kendine kul etti.) (1) Rahm : Acıma, esirgeme, koruma. (2) Habib : Sevgili, seven, dost. Erkek adı. (3) Visal-i yar : Sevgiliye kavuşma. (4) Ruzi : Rızık, kuvvet, azık. (5) Şarab-ı la’l : Dudağan kırmızısı. (6) Reva : Doğru, layık, yerinde (7) Dimegeysin : Demiyeceksin. (8) Gam-ı hicr : Ayrılık kederi. (9) Hezar : Bin. (10) Şûh : Nazlı, oynak, serbest. (11)Dilferib : Gönül aldatan, eğlendiren. İkinci gazel: Vasl(1) ümidim yok benim muştaki ruû-ı yarimin Arzu kılman behişti(2) aşık-ı dildarımın Ey tabibim eşiğin daruş(3) şifasıdan bana Şerbet-i la’lini bir derdin bilen bimarımın(4) Akl u fikr ü sabr(5) u huşim(6) kıldı yağma aşk-ı yar(7) Vadi hicranda kaldım ne kılsan naçarınım Meclis-i hassa(8) rakib ruyi siyehni(9) çalma Sakiya(10)! Şekl’i kabuhunden(11) anın bizarımın(12) Kâtibi , Husrev boluptur nazm ara şirin kelam Vasf-u la’l-i yâr(13) birle men şüküri goftarumin (Gönlümü yakan sevgilinin kendisine kavuşmayı istemiyorum. Sevgiliye kavuşmak için ümidim yok. Ben onun yüzünün aşığıyım. Ey tabibim, senin dudağının şerbetinin eşiği, benim gönül derdimin şifaya kavuşmasının ilk yeridir. Sevgilinin aşkı aklımı, fikrimi, sabrımı, şuurumu alt üst etti. Üzüntü vadisinde kaldım, ne yaparsan yap senin çaresiz sevgilinim. Büyüklerin, güzellerin sohbet meclislerinde yüzünün karalığından rakip olarak bahsetme. Ey sevgili ben onun şeklinden ve karalığından bıkmamışım. Katibi, şiirlerindeki sözler padişaha güzel gelmektedir. Yarin dudağını anlattığım için asıl mutlu olması gereken benim.) Bu gazellerden Padişah çok zevklendi. İzin talep ettiğimizde rıza göstermeyip bu hakire yüzlük vazife ile Perkene-i haraca(14) caygir(15) verdi ve her yoldaşa yüz bin akçe dirlik tayin etti. Acizane bu teklifi kabul etmeyip gitmek için izin talebinde bulunduğumda “Bir yıl bari bizimle burada kalın” diye ısrar etti. (1) Vasl : Kavuşma, ulaşma. (2) Behişti : Cenneti. (3) Dârû : İlaç, deva. (4) Bimar : Hasta. (5) Sabr : Sabır. (6) Huş : Akıl, şuur. (7) Aşk-ı yar : Sevgilinin aşık. (8) Meclis-i hassa : Devlet meclisi. (9) Ruyi siyehni : Ruhunun karalığı. (10) Saki : İçki sunan güzel. (11) Kabuh : Kabahatli, kusurlu,çirkin. (12) Bizar : Usanmış. (13) Vasf-u la’a-i yar : Sevgilinin dudağının şekli. (14) Perkene-i harac : Düşmandan alınan harp gemisi. (15) Caygir : Yer tutan, yerleşen, yerleşmiş. Daha sonra Orfe fethedildi. Onun fethine dair de hemen bir tarih düşürüp: Felek(1)-rif’at(2) Humayun Şah Gazi Salar(3) pertev(4) livasın(5) mihr u maha(6) Yetişti Hint’ine kıldı Delhi’ni feth Nüzul(7) etti hicar-ı(8) din penaha(9) Yapardı nice hanını ögre(10) sarı Verip köp(11) istimaletler(12) sipaha(13) Devam-ı devletinde fethi anın Müyesser boldu, minnet ol ilaha Etti ona bir eksikli tarih Mübarek bolsun ögre padişaha (Tali yüksek Gazi Humayun Şah Parlak sancaklarını göklere yükseltiyor. Varıp Hindistan’a Delhi’yi fethettiler ve dinin merkezine indiler. Askerinin gönlünü alarak onlar sayesinde birçok hanı önünde diz çöktürdü. Allah’a şükürler olsun ki fetih; onun hükümdarlığı zamanında nasip oldu. Bu fetihe de bir tarih düşürdüm: “Mübarek olsun Öğre padişaha”: H.962 ) dedim. Bu tarih çok beğenildi. Bir gün mevzuu getirip Sultan Mahmud Bekri’nin durumunu arz ettik. Bir ahid-name göndermesi için talep ve rica da bulunduk, kabul ettiler ve bir ahid-name gönderdiler. Tuğra yerine zağferanlı(14) elini vurdu. Sultan Mahmud’a gidince Sultan’ın veziri Monla Vari bu acize bir mektup gönderdi. Sultanın mektubunu padişaha arz ettim. “El elden üstündür” misalinden çok hoşlandı ve bu hakire rubaiye karşılık vermemi teklif buyurdular. Tam zamanıdır düşüncesiyle “Memur özürlü, özür de insanların en cömerti yanında makbuldür” diyerek arz-ı cevap ettim. (1) Felek : Gökyüzü, sema. (2) Rif’at : Yükseklik, yücelik, büyük ve büyük rütbe. (3) Salar : Baş, kumandan, başbuğ. (4) Pertev : Ziya, nur, şua, parlaklık. (5) Liva : Bayrak. (6) Mihr u mah : Güneş ve ay. (7) Nüzul : Aşağı inme, konaklama. (8) Hicar : Taşlar. (9) Penah : Sığınacak yer. (10) Öğre : Önüne. (11) Köp : Çok. (12) İstimalet : Gönül çekme,teselli etme, avunma. (13) Sipah : Asker. (14) Zağferan : Safran otu denilen sarıya boyamaya yarıyan bir ot. Dest-i(1) hun(2) aludin(3) etti pençe-i mercanını pest(4) Bu meseldir il arakim dest ber balayi dest Ol leb-i(5) meygun(6) eğer mecliste bir dem(7) bolgay(8) Saki kan yığlab sürahi cam-i mey(9) bolsun şikest(10) Mest-i aşka(11) ehli takva(12) ta’ni koysun ittiniz Daima hoşyar arasında bulur mazur mest Zahirin(13) görme kişinin batinga kıl nazar Zahida(14) ma’naga bak adam imas(15) suret perest Ba’is-i(16) keyfiyyetigni kayda zevk itgey senin İçmegan vahdet şarabın(17) Katibı ruz-i elest(18). (Senin kan bulaşmış elin, onun mercan gibi elini alaşağı etti. Zaten bu bir meseldir ki el elden üstündür. O kırmızı dudaklı sevgili mecliste bir an bulunsa; saki kan ağlar; içki sürahisi kırılır. Aşk sarhoşluğuna Allan’ın kulları fena söz söylesinler; bırakın. Aklı başında olanlar yanında bu sarhoşluk özür görülür. Kişinin dış görünüşüne değil ruhuna bak. Ey zahid; sen manaya bak; görünüşe bakanlar adam değildir. Katibi; yaradılış günü birlik şarabını içmeseydi senin varlığından dolayı nasıl zevklenirdi.) Söylediğim bu gazeli Padişah gördü ve çeşitli ihsanlarda bulundu. Bu aciz kula “İkinci Mir Ali Şir” diye hitap buyurdu. Aciz de “İkinci Mir Ali Şir(19) demek reva(20) değildir. Huşe-Çin olmaya muktedir olsak razı olurduk.” dedim. Padişah tekrar “Allah hakkiyle bilir ki bir sene bu tarzda Çağatay tayfasına haydi haydi Mir Ali Şir’i unutturursun” deyip çeşitli lütuflar gösterdi. (1) Dest : El (2) Hun : Kan, öldürme. (3) Alud : Bulaşmış, bulaşık. (4) Pest : Aşağı. (5) Leb : Dudak. (6) Meygun : Şarap renginde olan, kırmızıya çalan. (7) Dem : Gözyaşı, ağlama. (8) Bolgay : Olsun olacak. (9) Cam-i mey : İçki sürahisi. (10) Şikeste : Kırık, kırılmış. (11) Mest-i aşk : Aşk sarhoşluğu. (12) Takva : Allah’dan korkma. (13) Zahirin : Görünüşte, görünüşe göre, göründüğü gibi. (14) Zahid : Takva sahibi, Allah’a her şeyiyle bağlı kişi. (15) İmas : (İmez) Değil. (16) Ba’is : Sebeb. (17) Vahdet şarabı : Birlik şarabı. (18) Ruz-i elest : Allah (CC.) ın bütün ruhları yarattıktan sonra onlara: “Elestü bi Rabbiküm” Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim, dediği gün. İnsan yaratılışının başlanğıcı. (19) Mir Ali Şir : Ali Şir Nevai Çağatay Türkçesinin en büyük üstadı sayılan, Muhakemetü’l-Lugateyn adlı eserle tanınan ünlü şair. (20) Reva: Yakışır, uygun, yerinde. Bir gün yine sohbet esnasında, Padişahın yakın mirzalarından Hoş-hal Bey , Padişahin okyay kurucusu olup onunla mubahesede bulunan değerli bir genç, bir münasebetle bu acize iki gazel teklif buyurdular. Kafiye ve redifini tayin ettiler. Arkasından Meclis-i Humayun’da okudum. Ruhları(1), keyfiyet-i meyden kaçan kim aldur Sakiye tanır mısın ol gülçehre(2) ne hoş haldur Nakd-ı ömr(3) nikini(4) meta-ı vaslgaharç(5) ıtganın Dil bilen kengeşni(6) koy aleme ol dellaldur Mürdeler(7) ihyasında la’lı mesihadır(8) veli Zülf-ü cadu(9), çeşm-i fettan(10), gamzesi kattaldur(11) Lebleri yarin çiçektir, dil niçin meyl etmesin Her nim-rese(12) kim çiçek bolgay gönül meyyaldur Tilbe(13) bolup yığlama kulaş(14) ben dib katibi Sim eşk(15) birla derun-i sine mal’a maldur(16). (Yanakları içkinin tesiri ile al al olduğu zaman, ey saki bilirmisin o gül yüzlü ne hoş bir hale gelir. Ömür sermayesini sana ulaşmak için senin yolunda harcayan bu kulu, diliyle elâleme söyleyip dedikodusunu yapan tellaldir. Sevgilinin mahvolmuş gönülleri dirilten dudağı, can veren Mesih gibidir. Gönül; her yeni açmaya başlayan çiçeğe kapılmaya meyillidir. Gönlüm niçin o sevgiliye tutulmasın ki; onun dudakları çiçek gibidir. Ey Katibi, ounun aşkından deli olup, beni köle yapıp ağlama. Gövsüm gümüş renkli göz yaşı taneleriyle dolup taşmıştır.) (1) Ruh : Yanak (2) Gülçehre : Gülyüzlü. (3) Nakd-i ömr : Ömür serveti. (4) Nik : İyi, hoş, güzel, beğenilen. (5) Vasmgaharç : Ulaşmak. (6) Kengeşni : Dedikodu. (7) Mürde : Ölü, ölmüş. (8) Mesiha : Nefesi tesirli. İsa nesefli. Hz. İsa ölüleri üfleyip dirilttiği için kendisine Mesih denmektedir. (9) Zülf-ü cadu : Zülüfleri büyüleyici. (10) Çeşm-i Fettan : Gözleri gönül alıcı, baştan çıkarıcı. (11) Kattal : Öldürücü. (12) Nim-res : Yarı yetişmiş yarı ham olan. (13) Tilbe : Deli, divane. (14) Kulaş : Köle, yoldaş. (15) Eşk : Gözyaşı. (16) Mal’a mal : Dopdolu. İkincisi de: Çin dururuz lafınga cadulığ anı yılgan imas Küfr isnadı hattına ey sanem(1) bühtan(2) imas Şerbet’i la’lini birmen hasta ki deruni koy Ey Tabibim el benim derdime hiç derman imaz Ayb ımes mu laf-ı aşkı urak kilup uşşak ara Aşk meydanında anıng kim başı caltan imaz Yara itin kılmasun ağyar(4) birla goft u guy(5) Hem nefs(6) bolmak meleği şeytan bilen çesban(7) imas Iyd(8) valsı birgey il ol kaşı yaynıng (katibi) Kıble den yansun yüzi her kim ona kurban imas (Sözlerine kızıyorum fakat büyücülüğün aşıkı yıldıramaz. Ey sevgili; yaptıklarına; küfürdür demek iftira olmaz. Ey gönlümün tabibi; dudağının şerbetinden hastana vermeyip gizlersen benim derdime kimse derman olamaz. Aşk lafını orak edip aşıklara vurmak ayıp değil midir. Onun aşkı uğrunda kimin aklı başından gitmez ki. Sevgiliye söyleyin elalem ile dedikodu edip durmasın. Meleği şeytan ile bir varlık olarak görmek doğru değildir. Katibi onunla kavuşma bayramında kaş yayını ona versin. Her kim onun aşkı yolunda kurban olmazsa kıbleden yüzü yanıp kızarsın; utansın.) Bu gazeller vilayet-i Hint’de meşhur oldu. Herkesin dilinden düşmez oldu. Birgün, Mirzalardan Padişahın afitabecisi(7) Abdurrahman bey ekseri hususi sohbetlerde hazır bulunur, sohbete karışır, dedikodu ederdi. İle de şiir mubahesesinde bulunup, bu münasebetle iki gazel söyledim. (1) Sanem : Put gibi tapılacak kadar güzel. Anadolu’da kızlara Sanem veya Senem ismi verilmektedir. (2) Bühtan : Yalan, İftira. (3) Ağyar : Yabancılar, başkaları. (4) Gotf u gu : Dedikodu. (5) Nef : Fayda, menfaat. (6) Çeşben : Layık, münasip. (7) Afitabeci : Şemsiyeci. (Padişahın güneşten koruyan kişi.) (8) Iyd : Bayram. Birincisi: Ol perîçehre(1) kaçan naz eylegey Nalege(2) uşşak(3) ağaz eylegey Yeridir ol goncanın dil-i bülbülü Gülşen köyünde pervaz(4) eylegey Aşık oldur bezm-i gamda(5) sakiya Nale sin neybırla demsaz elyegey İtler ile hem sifal(6) eylab beni Ömrünü alemde mümtaz(7) eylegey Dilber oldur aşıka ey Kâtibi Lutfunu köp(8), cudini(9) az eylegey (O peri yüzlü güzel ne zaman naz etse; aşıklar inlemeye başlar. O gonce dudaklı sevgilinin bülbül şakıyan dili beni gülistanın etrafına bir çıt halinde sarsa yeridir. Ey saki aşık keder meclisinde iniltisinde neyle beraber çıkaran; ney gibi inleyendir. Beni alemle köpekler kadar değersiz görüp kendi değerini yükseltsin. Ey Katibi; sevgili öyledir ki aşığına ihsanı bol, cömertliği az eylesin(Sevgililer çok naz etse cilve yapma özelliğine sahip olurlar.).) (1) Periçehre : Peri yüzlü. (2) Nale : İnleme, inilti, figan. (3) Uşşak : Aşık, aşıklar. (4) Pervaz : Bir şeyin etrafına tahta veya kumaştan geçirilen şey, kenarlık. (5) Bezm-i gam : Keder meclisinde. (6) Sifal : Alçaklar. (7) Mümtaz : İmtiyazlı, seçkin. Erkek adı. (8) Köp : Çok. (9) Cud : Cömertlik. İkincisi de: Teşbih(1) edip lehine özün bade(2) kıldı nef(3) Nergis gözünge ohşar itermi humarı(4) def’(5) Davet müyesser(6) olsa dua bırla ol peri Ağyarı(7) bir dua bilen asan(8) irurdi def’ Ol ay, hicab(9) iter yüzini zengin abdûş(10) Kil ey sabah yetiş aradan kıl hicabı ref’(11) Gördükçe kametinge(12) sucud(13) ettiğim bu kim Dirler nemaz caiz imas bolmayınca şef’ Yanıp yıkılsa dil no’ladır demin Kâtibi Nar-ı fırak(14) barçe-i(15) vücudum kıldı sef’ (Dudağının rengine benzediği için içki bana fayda verdi. Nergis çiçeği senin gözüne benzer; o da büyüleyicidir. İçkinin verdiği sersemliği giderebilir mi? Ey peri yüzlü; dua ile birisini çağırmak mümkün olsaydı; bir dua ile senin yanında olanları kovardım. O ay yüzlü; yüzünü bulutlarla iyice kapatıyor. Yetiş ey saba rüzgarı perdeyi kaldır aradan. Boyunu görünce secdeye kapandığım kimdir acaba. Derler ki çift(secde;rek’at) olmadan namaz caiz olmaz. Katibi; gönül yakıp yıkılsın ne olur deme Ayrılık ateşi bütün vücudumu haşladı.) (1) Teşbih : Benzetme, benzetilme. (2) Bade : İçki, şarap. (3) Nef : Fayda, yarar. (4) Humar : İçkiden sonra gelen başağrısı, sersemlik. (5) Def : Kovmak, kurtarmak. Defol (Git başımdan, uzaklaş, beni rahat bırak). (6) Müyesser : Kolayı bulunup yapılan, kolay gelen. (7) Ağyar : Yabancılar, başkaları. (8) Asan : Kolay. (9) Hicab : Utanma, sıkılma, perde. (10) Abdûş : Bulut, örtü, perde. (11) Ref : Kaldırma, yıkarı çıkarma. (12) Kamet : Boy (İnsanın ayaktaki uzunluğu.) (13) Sucud : Secde. (14) Nar-ı firak : Ayrılık ateşi. (15) Barçe : Bütün, hep cümle. Velhasıl, onlarla mübaheseden(1) gece-gün, bir an bile geri kalmadım ve hiçbir vakit padişahtan ayrı durmadım. Bir gün, padişah bu hakire(2): “—Vilayet-i Rum(3) mu yoksa Hindistan mı büyüktür,” diye sual sorunca: “—Padişahım, Rum’dan maksadınız Rum’un merkezi ise, o Sivas vilayetidir. O zaman Hindistan çoktur. Fakat Padişah-ı Rum’a tabi olan memleketler ise Hindistan onun onda biri kadar yoktur.” Diye cevap verdim. Padişah ta “Maksadım tümüdür” deyince, “Padişahim, bu hakirin hatırına gelen şudur ki, İskenderin dünyaya hükmedip yedi iklime malik(4) olması, galiba Padişah-ı Rum olmasındandır. Zira, rub’u meskun’un(5) boyu, (uzunluğu) 180 ve hattı istiva (ekvator) dan eni 66 dir. Astronomi kitaplarında onun genişliği dört bin kere bin ve 668670 fersahtır(6). Buna göre, bunların hepsini gezip, buralara hükmetmesi kolay değildir. Galiba her iklimden Padişah-ı Rum gibi hissedar oldu da, onun için yedi iklime hükmetti deniyor:” deyince “Padişah-ı Rum’un yedi iklimde yeri var mıdır?” diye sual etti. Cevaben “Evvela Yemen, I. İklimden, Mekke-i Şerife II. İklimden, Mısır III. İklimden, Halep IV. İklimden, payitaht Konstantiniyye V. İklimden, Kefe VI. İklimden, Budin ve Beç VII. İklimden” dir. Birgün, padişah ile Delhi şeyhlerini ziyaret kasdiyle ata bindik. Şeyh Kutb-u’d Din Pir Delhi Şeyh Nizam Veli, Şeyh Ferid Şükrkenc, Mir Husrev Dehlevi ve Mir Hüseyin Dehlevi’yi ziyaret ettik. Yine birgün, Mirzalardan Mühürdar Şahin Bey isimli Padişahin makbul ve sırdaşı olan gence gittim. Padişahtan izin talep edip, sebepsiz izin isteme olmasın diye de gazeller yazıp beraberinde gönderdim. (1) Mübahese : Konuşma. (2) Hâkir : Alçakgönüllü, topraktan yaratılmış. (3) Vilayet-i Rum : Osmanlı vilayeti. (4) Malik : Sahip. (5) Rub-u meskun : Dünyadaki toprak parçaları. (6) Fersah : Bir uzunluk birimi. Denizde üç millik bir mesafe. Gazellerden birincisi: Her seher ey yüzü gül gülşen(1) köyünge yarıp Yığlar ahvaline dîl, şebnem(2) eşkimni(3) tarib(4) Görgeç ey gonce dehen(5) gül yüzüngi gülşende Gül bilen gonce hacıl(6) buldu hayadan(7) kızarıp Ey tabibim dil-i mecruh(8) şifa tapsa ne yâr Sen şeker lebini kara bağrıga bir lahza sarıb Yüreğim hicr(9) elemi bırla niçün pürhûndur(10). Gör gez ey dil, anı ol hunige(11) bağrıngı yarıb Kâtibi sen reh-i aşk(12) içre seramed(13) boldun Taşla Ferhad ile Mecnunu, alar kaldı harib(14) (Ey gül yüzlü; her seher vakti gönül, çiğ tanesi gibi göz yaşlarını dökerek, gülşen köyüne gidip haline ağlar. Ey gonca dudaklı, gül yüzünü gülşende gören gül ve goncalar utançlarından kızardılar. Ey gönlümün doktoru; sen şeker dudağını bir an kara bağrıma sarsan da yaralı gönlüm şifa bulsa ne olur. Onu görünce bağrımı delerek kanımı döktüğünü bildiğim halde ondan ayrıldığı için ayrılık elemi ile yüreğim neden kan ile doludur. Katibi sen aşk yolunda başta gidiyorsun. Ferhad ile Mecnun’u ayıplarsın çünkü onlar aşk yolundan kaçtılar.) (1) Gülşen : Gül bahçesi. Kadın adı. (2) Şebnem :Çığ. (3) Ekşim : Aşkım. (4) Tarib : Boşaltma, etrafa saçma. (5) Dehen : Göz. (6) Hacıl : Utanmış, utancından yüzü kızarmış. (7) Haya : Utanma, sıkılma. (8) Dil-i mecruh : Yaralı gönül. (9) Hicr : Ayrılık (10) Pürhun : Kan dolu. (11) Huni : Kanlı. (12) Reh-i aşk : Aşk yolu. (13) Seramed : Başa gelen. (14) Harib : Kaçan, firar. İkinci gazel de: Kirpiği okuna kaşı yarın keman yasar(1) Dil’i simin(2) üzre penbe’i dağın nişan yasar Mağrur bolma hüsnünge(3) ey kaşları keman Rüstemlering memanını ahır zeman yasar Bitab bolsa dil tab-ı(4) hicringden ey peri Ahım terahhum(5) eylab ona sayeban(6) yasar Kasr(7) visal-i(8) ye’re gönül kılmağa uruc(9) Aşık, kamend-i an-ı ona nerdüban(10) yasar Dil riştenge(11) çıkartır eşkimni Kâtibi Ohşar ki yare barmağ için armağan yasar _______ (Yarin kaşı; kirpiğiyle bir keman teşkil ediyor. Gümüş kalbinin üzerinde penbe yanakları bir nişan meydana getiriyor. Güzelliğinle gururlanma ey kaşları keman. Rüstemlerin kemanını ecel yapar. Güzellik ve kudretinle gururlanarak bu kadar cefa etme; çünkü bir gün sen de öleceksin. Ey güzel; gönlüm; ayrılık ateşinden dermansız hale gelse yine kendi ahım merhamete gelerek onu korur. Aşık; sevgiliye gönlünü takdim etmeye gitmek için ah kemendlerinden merdiven yapar. Katibi; gönül ipine dizdiği gözyaşı tanelerini sevgiliye takdim edilecek bir armağan yapar.) Bu gazeller arada bir bahane idi. Nihayet bir gün sevinçli haber geldi. “Ruhsat verildi; halini nazmen padişaha bildir” deyince hemen bir arzuhal yazıp: “Ayağımızın bağlandığı yetişti. Bundan böyle gitme zamanıdır” diye halimizi arzettim. Bu münasebetle de iki gazel söyledim. _______ (1) Yasar : Teşkil eder. (2) Dil-i sim : Gümüş kalb. (3) Hüsn : Güzellik. (4) Tab : Huy, yaradılış. (5) Terahhüm : Merhamet, himayeci. (6) Sayeban : Gölgeci, himayeci. (7) Kasr : Kısa kesme, kısaltma. (8) Visal : Sevgiliye ulaşma. (9) Uruç : Yukarı çıkma, yükselme. (10) Nerduban : Merdiven. (11) Dil rişt : Gönül ipi. Birincisi : Devleti senin bilen eğer ey dil bulursa yar Kılgay vefalar ol sanem-i(1) şuh u şivekar(2) Bir bir kakılsa hak-i(3) rehin ey peri Tevfir(4) akçe(5) bolmayaydı anın olupta ipar Şeftalu sürsem ol leb-i unnablarınge(6) ger Her kaysı bolsa huşimidip itürge nar-ı yar Girye kılup eşikge yüz sürttüğüm bu kim Göz yaşını bolursa suyırgal(7) kılay nisar(8) Yukarı tabuğıda(9) şeha(10) korka imni Derdini Kâtibi sanga arz eylese nîbar ________ (Ey gönül; şayet sevgili saadeti seninle bulursa; o işveli ; oynak sevgili sözünde dursun. Ey peri güzlü; yolunun toprağı birbir çiğnense Anber gibi kokulu olsaydı da beyazlığı olmasaydı. Her nerede sevgilinin ateşi aklıma başımdan alacak olsa orada onun o kırmızı dudaklarına busemi kondururdum. Ağlayarak eşiğine yüz sürdüğüm kimdir ki göz yaşımı görünce ihsanlar saçacak. Ey yukarıda kendisine bağlılığımı arz ettiğim Şah; Katibi korkmadan derdini sana anlatsın bunda bir suç yoktur.) (1) Sanem : Güzel kimse. (2) Şuh u şivekar : Nazlı ve işveli. (3) Hak : Toprak. (4) Tevfir : Çoğaltma. (5) Akçe : Osmanlı devrinde eski bir para birimi, beyazımsı. (6) Unnab : Kırmızı. (7) Suyrgal : Daima ihsan ve inan. Bahşiş ve ihsan. (8) Nisar : Saçma, serpme, dağıtma. (9) Tabu’ : Biat, bağlılık. (10) Şeha :Ey şah, ey padişah. İkinci gazel Rûm tarzında idi: Gafil olma düştüğün yer mülk-i Hindistandır(1) Meyl(2) edip orda kalanlar cümle sergerdandır(3) Alemi geşt eyliyenler(4) dediler bilittifak(5) Hak budur dünyada cennet, memleket-i Osmandır. Varıp anda bir nazar görmek ehibbanın(6) yüzün Bilmiş ol ey hasta dil her derdine dermandır Düş ayağına Hümayun Padişah’ın ruhsat al Daima düşmüşlere anın işi ihsandır. Meyl ederse kalmaya dil-i tıfl(7) Hindistanda Kâtibi uymasın ona ol dahi oğlandır(8). (Sakın aldanma; bulunduğun yer Hindistan memleketidir. Burada kalmaya niyetlenenlerin hepsi avare kimselerdir. Dünya’yı gezip dolaşan herkes; “Hakikaten cennet Osmanlı memleketi”dir demiştir. Ey gönlü hasta kişi; oraya varıp bir an dostların yüzünü görmek her derde dermandır. Hüyamun Padişahın ayağına kapanarak ondan izin al. Çünkü onun işi daima düşmüşlere ihsandır. Bazı çocuk tabiatlılar Hindistan da kalmaya arzu ederlerse Katibi sen onlara katılma; çünkü sen de çocuksun.) Bu arzuhal ve gazelleri görüp merhamet ve şefkate gelerek ruhsat inayet buyurdular. Bu bendeye de tekrar at, baştan ayağa giyecek ve yol ferman verdiler. Gitmek üzere iken Hümayun Şah, Kasr’dan çıkanken merdivenden düştüler. Padişah ağır yaralandı ve bir iki gün daha orada kaldık. Etrafa padişah iyi diye haber salındı ama merdivenden düşüşlerinin üçüncü günü dar-i zahmetten(9) dar-ı rahmete(10) intikal ettiler. ______ (1) Mülk-i Hindistan : Hindistan Memleketi. (2) Meyl : Gönül akışı, akıntı. (3) Ser-gerdan : Başı dönen, sersem, şaşkın. (4) Gest etme : Gezmek, dolaşmak, seyretmek. (5) Bilittifak : Birleşerek, söz birliği ederek. (6) Ehibba : Dostlar, sevgililer, tanıdıklar, bildikler. (7) Dil-i tıfl : Çocuk tabiatlı. (8) Oğlan : Çocuk, küçük anlamındadır. Eskiden kız oğlan erkek oğlan tabirleri kullanılırdı. “Lân” olarak kullanılan argo kelime küçük anlamında olup oğul-an kelimesinin değişmesiyle ortaya çıkmıştır. Eski metinlerde yer alan “Osmanlı padişahları oğlanlardan hoşlanırdı” ifadesi günümüzde bazı ideolojik çevreler taraf